


Seven Days

by TooSel



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: Gordon Specter is in town. And Harvey, because he could never refuse his father anything, needs a partner yesterday.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 69
Kudos: 106





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Behold... my first fake relationship fic. This is set in an alternate universe in which Gordon is still alive, but everything else is the same. Mike is still an associate in this, so I'd say it's set around the second half of season 2.

Harvey should have caught on sooner.

It was supposed to be a joke. He was just fooling around, playing along with the silly little game that his father was so adamant to keep up for some reason. He thought it was _obvious_ that he was just playing along.

“You never tell me about your girlfriends,” his dad remarked when they talked on the phone, and Harvey, not yet anticipating the consequences his words would have, only gave back, “Yeah, because there’s no girlfriend to tell you about.”

He was quiet for a beat before saying, “Oh, so you mean- I’m sorry, I just assumed because you told me you prefer women that you’d, you know. End up with a girlfriend eventually.”

“I don’t prefer them per se,” Harvey pointed out. “I just tend to be attracted to more women than men, that’s all.”

“Right. Still, I’m sorry for assuming anything. You know I don’t have a problem with that, right? It’s still new to me, I’ll admit that, but you can tell me about these things.”

“I know that,” Harvey told him, amused.

“Well, good. Great. In that case, you can start telling me about your boyfriend anytime you like.”

“Just as soon as there’s anything to tell you about,” Harvey promised, making him click his tongue.

“When did you get so shy? I want to hear everything. I mean it.”

Harvey snorted. “I’m serious, Dad. There isn’t anything for me to tell you.”

“Alright, alright. If you say so.”

That should have been the end of it, only that it wasn’t. Before hanging up a few minutes later, he added, “Tell that non-existent man of yours that I said hi. I do want to meet him one day.”

Huffing, Harvey shook his head.

“Yeah, alright. Sure. I’ll give him your best.”

His father mentioned his _partner_ again the next time they talked, and the one after that, a teasing tone in his voice that Harvey took as a sign that he didn’t mean more by it than reminding him that he’d be cool with it, if it ever got relevant. He kept bringing it up, and he saw no reason not to play along, the incidental remarks forgotten as soon as he made them. At least on his side.

On his father’s, evidently not so much.

“I have good news,” he told him a few weeks later. “I can finally make a stop in New York soon. I’ll talk to Marcus about seeing him afterwards, but I think I can squeeze in about a week with you, give or take.”

“A whole week? That’s amazing news, Dad,” Harvey returned, swiveling in his chair to look at the view outside. His father can never get enough of it on the rare occasion that he visits, and he could already see his grin as he takes it in once again, the thought putting a smile on his face. “When do you think you’re coming?”

“If everything works out, I could do as early as next week. Maybe around Wednesday or Thursday, if you’ve got nothing else on?”

Huffing, Harvey shook his head. “You know I’d cancel my own wedding for you, old man.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Don’t worry, though. I’ll make time for you, it’s not a problem.”

“Perfect!” He could practically hear his beaming smile through the phone. “I so look forward to seeing you, Harvey. It’s been far too long. And I hope to get to know that man of yours at long last! You’ve been so secretive about him, I can’t wait to finally meet the person who managed to steal your heart.”

It was then that Harvey realized he had a problem.

That, of course, is nothing compared to the problem he has now, because if this were anyone but his father, he’d just tell them that they got it wrong and he’s actually single and semi-content that way, but, well. It is his father. And Harvey never was very good at refusing him anything.

It’s probably not healthy, he’s aware of that. Some messed up way of compensating for the pain he had to endure in his marriage to Harvey’s mother, the pain that _he_ caused him, that doesn’t really make up for anything but is still impossible to let go of.

So Harvey didn’t tell him that he got it wrong. Harvey agreed and played along once again, giving him some vague, half-hearted assurance before cutting the conversation short under the pretense of having to work and, now that he has hung up, puts his head in his hands for a full minute, reflecting on the choices he made that led him to this point. Then he straightens with a sigh and asks Donna to send Mike into his office.

“If you brought me here to ask about the patent case,” he says as he strides in, “I know I’m fast but I’m not _that_ fast, and you could have just texted me and asked how it’s going.”

“It’s not the patent case,” Harvey says. He doesn’t even remember what that’s about, nor does he care. “Close the door behind you.”

Mike throws him a suspicious look, but does as he’s told.

“What’s going on?” he asks, dropping into the chair before his desk. Harvey glances outside to see if Donna’s busy, then double-checks the intercom to make sure it’s switched off for good measure.

“I wouldn’t have asked you here if it weren’t important,” he begins, then pauses. “Well. Important to me. Or rather to my father, and thus to me by extension.”

Mike just frowns at him, which he doesn’t blame him for.

Suppressing a sigh, he says, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Okay.” Mike raises his eyebrows. “Do you need me to do some more work? Because I can totally squeeze something else in if you need me to. The patent won’t take that much longer.”

“It’s not about work. It’s… a more personal favor. And if you’re not up for it, I understand. Don’t feel obligated to say yes because I’m your boss, alright? I’m not asking you to do this as your boss. I’m asking you as a friend.”

Mike’s eyebrows rise even further as he sits back, crossing his arms.

“You, voluntarily admitting that we’re friends? Must be serious. Come on, spit it out. It can’t be that bad.”

“Famous last words,” Harvey mutters darkly, then sighs inaudibly and says, “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

For the span of a heartbeat, Mike is perfectly still as he looks at him.

“I’m not sure I follow.”

Harvey rubs his temple. “My father is coming to visit and he thinks I have a partner, which I don’t, so I need someone to _pretend_ to be my partner so he’s happy.”

Blinking a couple of times, Mike frowns before he shakes his head.

“Okay, leaving aside the batshit crazy stuff that’s coming out of your mouth right now… why didn’t you just ask Donna? I’m sure she’d be more than happy to take part in something like this.”

Harvey waves his hand impatiently.

“He wouldn’t buy it. He knows I don’t feel that way about her.”

He almost bites his tongue at the implications – that he does feel that way about Mike, which his father doesn’t even know about but is still true, and this whole thing hasn’t even properly started and already he’s giving himself away.

What the hell did he get himself into?

“And anyway,” he carries on before Mike can connect the dots, “he thinks that I’m seeing a guy. So I need a guy to play my boyfriend. You… come to mind.”

Mike shakes his head slowly, evidently still hung up on the first part.

“Why does he think _that_?”

“Because he knows I’m bisexual and I’m apparently not as obvious about making a joke as I thought I was.”

Mike blinks at him.

“You’re bisexual.”

“Yes. I’m assuming you don’t have a problem with that. I rather depend on it, in fact, so if we could skip this part…”

“Right. I mean, of course I don’t have a problem with that, I just- had no idea. Cool. Great. I… still don’t get it, though. Walk me through it?”

Harvey sighs. “Long story short, my father thought I was keeping my girlfriend from him, I told him there was no girlfriend, he assumed that meant I had a boyfriend instead and somehow we never realized that I was joking and he was serious. Now he’s coming into town expecting to be introduced to my partner, who doesn’t exist, and- I’d rather not have to break to him that his son was lying this whole time, even though I thought it was obvious.”

Mike accepts that, nodding slowly.

“Okay, I’m starting to get it. Not that this isn’t crazy, I mean, I can’t believe you’re going along with this, but… it’s kinda sweet. In a very twisted way.”

“If you say so.”

“Totally.” Mike shakes his head. “This is also absolutely insane, you realize that, right?”

“I’m aware of the fact, yeah.”

“Like, this is just way too much. Unnecessarily complicated. Completely over the top.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“So, what’s our story?”

“Wait. What?” Harvey stares at him. “You mean you’re up for it?”

Mike just shrugs.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, after everything you’ve done for me, this isn’t really that big a favor to do for you in return. I’ll say again that it’s really fucking weird, but… you’re my friend. And I’m happy to help out a friend.”

Harvey swallows. “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“Don’t mention it. So, our story? We should get that straight before your dad shows up here. When is he coming, anyway?”

“Next week. Wednesday, I believe. And you’re right. I… haven’t thought about it in that much detail, but how about you come over tonight and we do it together? We can get pizza from that place you like.”

The grin on Mike’s face is all the answer he needs.

“Deal. I’d best get back to work then so I make it out of the office in time. I’m already getting hungry.”

“It’s ten in the morning. You should eat something.”

“I will. Tonight. So much pizza.”

“Mike, that’s so unhealthy.”

“With cheese in the crust, it goes without saying,” he carries on, getting out of his chair to head for the door.

“You’re gonna collapse. You need sustenance if you want to deliver good work.”

“What I need is for _you_ to get to work, so we can grab our super cheesy pizza in time.”

“Vitamins, too. You can’t live off cheese, you know.”

“Looking forward to that crust!” Mike adds over his shoulder, pushing the door open.

“Eat something!” Harvey calls after him, shaking his head when he disappears around the corner with a grin.

The same expression is still on his face the next time he sees him, standing in the doorway of his office at six sharp, and Harvey abandons the rest of his work until tomorrow and gets up to gather his things as well. He’s hungry too, after all.

They get the pizza to go – some things Harvey just isn’t comfortable talking about in public – and settle in once they’re at his place, steering clear of the situation at hand for so long that any tension he may have held about it has dissolved by the time Mike brings it up.

“Does this count as our first date, then?” he inquires, licking a bit of grease off his hand.

“Not technically, unless we pretend it happened some time ago. My father thinks we’ve been dating for a while, so that’s what we should go with.”

“Right. We can just tell him that it all started after we met and you hired me. That’ll make it easier to keep the timeline straight in our heads.” He pauses, throwing him a cautious look. “But, I mean, we can’t just _say_ we’re seeing each other, right? We have to act like we are, too. Should we come up with some sort of plan for that as well? Any guidelines?”

Harvey puts his slice of pizza down, chewing and swallowing carefully before he responds. He’s been thinking about that aspect of this whole thing too, of course. About how much he should allow, how much he has to in order to make it believable.

Because this is a dangerous game to play, at least for him. The feelings he’s been harboring for Mike didn’t stay platonic for long, maybe never were in the first place, the pull he felt towards him during that interview something he only recognizes now as attraction on several levels. Getting too close to him probably isn’t a good idea, not when he has to go back to normal once the week is up, though a little more closeness than this is probably inevitable. It’ll take some careful consideration on his side to figure out the right balance.

Of course, he’s not about to tell him that.

“Let’s not plan everything too meticulously. We’ll just stick with what feels right in the moment, okay? Touch me a bit more, be somewhat affectionate, but not so much that he becomes suspicious. Just pretend we’re in an actual relationship and then treat me how you would treat your partner. As long as we remember the details of our story and neither of us slips up, he should buy it.”

“Yeah, alright. Sounds reasonable. Anything you’re not comfortable doing? Like… you know, kissing? On the lips?”

Swallowing, Harvey resists the urge to clear his throat. “I don’t have a problem with that. Unless you do. I’m open to anything you’re comfortable with. To, you know, make it convincing.” Not that it’ll take much effort on his part to do that. “What about you?”

“Yeah, no, I don’t mind. Any of it. Whatever feels right, you can just go for it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Harvey sits back.

“You don’t mind.”

“Nope.”

“Even if I kiss you. Even if I touch you like I’d touch my partner. You don’t have a problem with that.”

“Not at all.”

“Are you straight, Mike?”

Snorting, Mike drops his gaze to pick up another slice of pizza.

“Now he’s asking,” he mutters.

“I take it that’s a no.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve only ever dated women, but I’ve had the occasional… experience. With a guy. So I guess that technically makes me bi too.”

Harvey ignores the images popping up in his mind at that and remarks, “Well, only if you enjoyed it.”

“I did.” He clears his throat. “I definitely did, yeah.”

“Huh.”

Interesting.

“Well, I suppose that settles it,” Mike says before he can really process that new piece of information. “Touching is fine for both of us. We just have to make sure we don’t look uncomfortable or stiff doing it. It has to look natural, like we’ve done it hundreds of times. Like we want to.”

That definitely won’t be a problem. In fact, Harvey hopes he won’t make it look too natural.

“Shouldn’t be too much of an issue,” he says, deliberately not meeting his eyes as he reaches for another slice of pizza too. “We’re both attractive, we’re both not opposed to PDA with a guy, and we’re already familiar with each other. Less inhibitions that way.”

“A match made in heaven,” Mike agrees, grinning when he glances at him.

“Alright,” Harvey says, sitting back with the pizza. “Let’s figure out that story.”

Coming up with something that makes sense and is believable turns out to be easier than he expected. They agree that sticking as closely to the truth as possible is the best course of action, and by the time Mike has snatched the last slice of pizza from under his nose (Harvey pretended to complain, but actually didn’t mind letting him have it) they have something solid enough to work with.

Over the course of the week, Mike brings a few of his belongings over to strategically place around the apartment while Harvey sets up a second toothbrush in the bathroom and rearranges the bed to make it look like two people frequently sleep in it.

On Wednesday, he leaves the office early and asks Mike to come along, since whatever he’s working on can surely wait until tomorrow and he wants to get his first meeting with his father out of the way. He’ll never be able to relax otherwise.

“He’s arriving at around five,” he tells him once they’re home. “Remember, we’re keeping our story as close to the truth as possible. We met during that interview, fell for each other soon after you started working at the firm, and started seeing each other – in secret, of course, with our positions – only weeks after that. It’s going great, but we still haven’t told most people about it because it’s a tricky situation and we want to prevent rumors of favoritism if word gets out. The fact that no one knows about our relationship helps, because it means he won’t wonder why no one else is treating us like a couple.”

“You do know I have a pretty good memory, right?” Mike asks, giving him an amused smile. “I’ll remember.”

“Right.” Harvey takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he glances at the clock.

“Hey.”

He turns to Mike, lifting an eyebrow. “What?”

“Don’t worry, alright? Everything is going to be fine. Your dad is going to believe this whole thing. Why shouldn’t he? If he knows you’re bi, and we have a solid story as to why we kept our relationship a secret, he’ll have no reason to doubt it. I mean, why would he suspect his son is lying to him about something like this?”

Harvey sends him a reproachful look, but nods.

“You’re right, he’ll buy it. He thinks better of me than that. He’s just going to be happy that I am _not alone_ , as he likes to put it.” He huffs. “It’s ludicrous. He’s been single for ages, ever since the divorce. What’s the big deal if I am, too?”

“He probably doesn’t like it all that much, then,” Mike points out. Harvey blinks, then frowns even more.

“If you’re thinking about your mother and what she did to him, stop,” Mike says. Harvey’s eyes flicker to his.

“How did you- never mind. You know what? I’m actually glad this family is as torn and fucked up as it is. I won’t have to explain why neither my mother nor my brother know about my relationship. That helps, too.”

“See, there’s always a bright side.” Mike hops down from the counter, patting Harvey’s back as he passes him on his way to grab some water. “It’s all going to work out, you’ll see. And in just a few days, this whole thing will be over anyway. I’ll take all my stuff back home, you will have your place to yourself again to enjoy the single life as you usually do and tell your father all about how happy we are on the phone. Or make up a story about how we ended it on a mutual agreement in the future, depending on where we’re taking this. It’ll all be back to normal in no time.”

“Right. It’s just for a few days,” Harvey repeats to himself. Somehow the idea isn’t as reassuring as it should be.

Before he can examine the feeling too closely, the doorbell rings.

“Shit. He’s here.”

“It’s gonna be fine, darling.” Mike winks at him, squeezing his shoulder. “Come on, let’s open the door. I want to meet your dad.”

Harvey takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders as he goes to open up, Mike just a few steps behind him. His presence is strangely comforting.

He looks forward to seeing his father again, because it’s been too long, but there’s an apprehension welling up in him too that he just can’t shut out. He doesn’t like lying to his dad for obvious reasons, but if there is one thing he hates more, it’s hurting him – he has done enough of that for a lifetime, thank you very much. If he has to spin a little white lie (okay, it’s a big one, but it’s definitely white so it doesn’t matter, does it?) for him to be happy, then he’ll goddamn do it and live with the consequences for himself.

Any lingering thoughts about that disappear when he hears the familiar sounds of his father’s steps seconds before he appears in sight, a smile on his lips as soon as he lays eyes on him.

“Harvey.”

He opens his arms, and Harvey steps into them at once, embracing him tightly. The scent of him, familiar and comforting, fills his nose, and he inhales deeply, closing his eyes.

“Dad. It’s great to see you.”

“And you. Let me take a good look at you,” Gordon says, letting go of him as he steps back to check him out. He shakes his head. “Jesus, son, you look more handsome every time I see you.”

“Which I can only attest to,” Mike cuts in smoothly, stepping out from where he has lingered behind him so far. “It’s great to finally meet you, Mr. Specter. I’m Mike.”

“Oh, please. Don’t you start with that. I’m Gordon, and it is so good to meet you too.” Mike looks startled when he pulls him into a hug without further ado, freezing for the span of a heartbeat before he hesitantly returns the embrace with a small smile. When Gordon draws back, he is beaming at him. “Harvey kept you from me for so long. Let’s not waste any more time. I want to know all about the man who managed to make my son turn his back on the single life.”

Mike laughs. “Oh, that can definitely be arranged. Come on in then. You must be tired from the journey.”

“Oh, I’ve spent years of my life on the road. I’m not so tired that I can’t interrogate you over a cup of coffee,” Gordon says, winking at Mike, who just grins.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Let me make you that coffee.”

“That would be lovely,” Gordon says, looking after Mike as he leads him inside.

His eyes are gleaming when he turns to Harvey with a smile as wide as he has ever seen on him, and Harvey’s heart contracts a little. He can’t remember the last time he saw his father this happy. Every feeling of guilt simply evaporates at the sight. All the lying is worth it if it makes his father this happy.

They sit down to have that coffee and some of the treats from Levain Bakery that Mike insisted on picking up on the way.

“Of course I did,” Mike says when Harvey tells his father as much. “You have to try them. They’re New York City’s most famous cookies.”

“Or so they say. I don’t actually love them, though Mike does, but he loves anything as long as it’s edible. I do enjoy their chocolate chip brioches, though.”

“Enjoy them? Please. I’ve never seen you wolf down anything so fast.”

Harvey scoffs while Gordon chuckles. “I’ll have no choice but to try them both then.”

“That’s why I brought both,” Mike agrees. “You just have to.”

“Leave some space for dinner though. I thought we could get something from that burger place you enjoyed so much last time. Mike loves burgers, so we should find something for everyone there.”

“Except for you,” Gordon points out.

Mike huffs. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. He loves to complain and pretend to be above that sort of thing, but he enjoys it just as much as the next person.”

“Or maybe I just suffer through it because I know it makes you happy,” Harvey remarks, not needing to look at his father’s face to see the smile spreading on there.

“Hmm, no. I can tell the difference, but it’s cute that you’re still trying to convince me of the opposite.”

“I’m not cute,” Harvey gives back, causing Mike to grin and lean into him, bumping his shoulder.

“Yes, you are. Terribly. Especially when you scowl at me like that. Adorable.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Mike might have said something in return if Gordon hadn’t let out a quiet laugh that moment, shaking his head fondly.

“Look at you two. What I wouldn’t give to be young and in love like this again.”

“Well, _he’s_ not that young anymore,” Mike points out, gasping when Harvey elbows him.

“And you’re not that old,” he points out, turning to his dad. “It’s never too late. I wasn’t exactly expecting to meet Mike and fall in love with him when he showed up at that interview, but look where we are now.”

The words leave a bitter taste on his tongue, only half a lie, but Mike nods before he can lose himself in those thoughts.

“Yeah. But also, don’t think we’re like this all the time. We have to hold it in all day because people don’t know about us at work, so when we’re home it just comes pouring out sometimes.”

The image he paints puts a smile on Harvey’s face, wistful as it may be. He can see it before him, can see Mike being playfully affectionate, the casual flirty remarks he makes sometimes turning into actual fondness, into something real. Just like they’re pretending now, only it’s not an act, it’s because they both want it. This little show they’re putting on can’t compare to that.

Still, pretending’s nice. Sometimes it’s all there is.

“I understand that,” his father says with a nod. “It must be hard, hiding all the time. You haven’t told anyone at the office?”

“Not yet, no,” Harvey says. “We probably will, eventually, if everything goes well. When Mike isn’t my direct subordinate anymore. But right now, it’d only complicate things.”

“And it’s not all bad. Sure, it’s hard, but I kind of like having him all to myself too.”

Harvey glances at Mike, returning his smile before looking back to his father. He’s smiling from ear to ear. They’re clearly good at this, at pretending.

“Come on,” he changes the subject, reaching for the chocolate chip brioche to break it in half, “let’s not let this go to waste.”

“No. That would be such a shame, wouldn’t it?”

He rolls his eyes at the teasing tone of his voice, passing a piece on to his father before offering him one too.

They share a few more of the treats from Levain before putting the rest away while Gordon asks about how long they’ve been together and how things are at work, nothing they haven’t prepared for beforehand. It’s easy to play the part of the loving boyfriend on top of that of the loving son, and Mike and his father have no trouble building rapport either.

By the time they order dinner Harvey has relaxed back into the sofa, the nervousness coiling in his stomach having long since dissipated. The two of them clearly get along, and his father is showing no signs of doubting the story they’ve told him.

Then again, why would he? No one in their right mind would do something as ridiculous as lie about that.

It’s a good thing that the only person who knows about it is sitting right next to him, inexplicably happy to play along for some reason that Harvey sure as hell isn’t going to question, not if it allows him to get away with this. Not if it makes his father this happy, which is really the main goal in this endeavor. Anything else is just a pleasant side effect.

Very pleasant, he thinks to himself when Mike shifts and leans into him a little as if he weren’t even aware of doing it, his shoulder brushing his slightly. Definitely worth the hassle.

When their food arrives, Mike only gloats a little about how much Harvey likes it before turning the conversation towards Gordon’s work, and Harvey can tell it’s out of genuine interest rather than politeness.

“Have you always known that you wanted to do something with music?” he asks.

“More or less, yes. I grew up in a very creative family. My father was a musician too, my mother wrote stories and songs just for fun when she found the time. It was practically predestined, though I did dabble in other areas. My mother wanted me to have a plan B in case music didn’t work out for me. Luckily, it did. I can’t imagine doing anything else for as long as I’ve played now.”

“I don’t think you could have done anything else,” Harvey agrees. “Or at least you wouldn’t have been happy doing it.”

It’s hard to picture his father with a somewhat more conventional job, being home by six every day, seeing him without long breaks in between when he was once again on the road for weeks on end. It would have been easier for Harvey, maybe, but he doubts it would have truly been better to have a father who’s around and not happy about it. He was always delighted to come home to Marcus and him, to spend time with them, but maybe it was because those times were limited that they were so special in the first place. Who knows what it would have been like if he’d had a regular nine-to-five job. He always wished for it, sure, but he’s old enough now to understand that it may not have changed things for the better.

“Probably not. I would have kept making my music on the side, of course, but I doubt that would have been enough to satisfy me.”

“Yeah. I can tell how passionate you are about it, just from the way you look when you talk about it,” Mike says, smiling.

Gordon chuckles. “I suppose it is my one true love in life. It was my first, and it’ll be my last too. There’s just something about it. Expressing yourself, and creating something new that didn’t exist before, that brings people joy or comfort, brings them together… it’s the greatest thing there is.”

Mike hums.

“I’m not all that creative myself, but I think it’s amazing what other people can do. And, I mean, you’re actually doing it for a living, which is even more amazing. It can’t be easy getting your foot in the door in that business.”

“Unfortunately it isn’t, and it seems it’s constantly getting harder with the amount of entertainment we have on our hands these days. Everyone wants to consume, but no one wants to pay for it anymore. I’m lucky to have enough people wanting to listen to me to make ends meet, but even after decades in the business, it’s hard.” He shrugs. “But I was never in it for the money. As long as I can get by, I’ll continue putting my music out there. And if even one person wants to listen to it, I’ll consider it a success. And even if I can’t get by anymore one day, I’ll still keep doing it. I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.”

Mike supports his chin on his hands as he listens. “It must be amazing, to have a passion like that. I mean, I love my work too, but it’s still mostly work rather than a way of expressing myself. I guess that plays into it too, but… it’s not like these creative types of jobs are, I don’t think. I kinda wish I was more skilled at something like that.”

Gordon lifts his shoulders.

“It’s not about being skilled per se. I think anyone can be creative, and anyone can work on their skills and improve them, but not everyone has the drive to actually follow through and create something. All the talent in the world won’t help you if you don’t _want_ to put something out there. And if you do want it, you don’t need talent to get there. Only hard work and persistence. I wasn’t born knowing how to play. I learned quickly, yes, but I still had to work to get to where I am now. And I did it, because the desire to make something was too strong not to. Whether you live a creative life or not is a question of passion, nothing else.”

His eyes wander to Harvey with a faint smile.

“Sadly, I didn’t pass that on to either of my children. Marcus tried his hand at painting for a while, but he lost interest in it fairly quickly. He probably wasn’t all that into it, anyway. And Harvey here loves looking at pretty things, or appreciating them, but he doesn’t create them.”

“I let others do the work for me,” Harvey remarks with a slight smirk.

“No, that’s not entirely true. You don’t mind having to work. Remember the time you got up during that dinner party when you were about ten or eleven and started playing the piano to entertain the whole room? You weren’t exactly great at it, mind you, but that didn’t bother you. You didn’t do it for the sake of creating. You did it to entertain. Once you had achieved your goal, you stopped. And creating beauty has never been your main goal. Just appreciating it.”

“You do live for the aesthetic,” Mike points out. “You love beautiful things.”

“Of course. That’s why I love you.”

He didn’t plan on saying it, more or less just let it slip out, but now he’s glad he did.

Mike stares at him. His lips quiver before he says, his voice remarkably even, “See, Gordon, this is what I have to put up with once we make it out of the office. He’s unbelievably romantic, no matter how much he disputes the fact.”

“I believe it,” his father says softly, looking at him fondly and with something akin to pride. “He has a big heart, even if he likes to pretend that he doesn’t.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough now,” Harvey remarks despite the warmth coiling in his stomach at the smile he’s giving him.

“He’s gonna start claiming that we’re slandering him any minute now,” Mike mutters, grinning at him as he gets up to retrieve another bottle of wine from the kitchen when he throws him a look. Harvey didn’t even notice the first one was empty already.

Gordon gladly accepts another glass, and he indulges in one too despite the late hour and how early he’ll have to get up. The alcohol is already buzzing in his system, leaving him relaxed and comfortably warm all over, but it _is_ a special occasion. No need to take anything away from this night.

All this, everything about it, is limited. It’s precious. His father’s visit. His joy about seeing him again. His happiness about Mike. _Harvey’s_ happiness about Mike, the ease Mike carries himself with in his apartment, his role as his partner, the easy companionship with two of his favorite people in the world – all of that is going to disappear before long, and Harvey sure as hell isn’t going to cut the already limited time he’s getting short.

And clearly, he’s not the only one who’s enjoying himself. Mike is happy enough to stay right where he is even once they’re done eating, sitting back to listen to his father attentively, a soft smile playing on his lips that never quite fades.

Harvey had no idea he was that good an actor. Or maybe he really is as comfortable as he looks, settling into this place in Harvey’s life as effortlessly as if he were meant to take it.

He knows which option he’d prefer, at any rate. And this week is all about make-believe, isn’t it? No harm in pretending.

It _is_ an image he could get used to, Mike smiling at him like that, or going into his kitchen like it’s his own, or sitting down on the sofa next to him close enough to touch without even a beat of hesitation.

He shouldn’t. But it’s harder not to than to just let it happen.

Well, Harvey thinks dryly as he pours himself another glass of wine and promises himself it’ll be the last one, he just has to find the right balance. That’s the key for any kind of indulgence.

The new bottle of wine is almost empty when Mike sinks back in his chair with a sigh, checking the time.

“God, it’s late. I’d best head home then. My boss is gonna have a go at me if I show up late tomorrow.”

“Rightfully so,” Harvey remarks, but before Mike can return anything, his father speaks up, giving him a confused look.

“Why don’t you just stay here? Or is this not something you two do?”

“Of course it is,” Harvey assures him at the sight of his frown, perhaps a little too fast, realizing his mistake a moment too late.

“Then what’s the problem? Is it because of me? Mike, I truly don’t have an issue with you staying over. Look, this is… still new to me, but I don’t care that Harvey is seeing a man. I don’t mind seeing you two be affectionate with each other and doing what every other couple does, on the contrary. I really hope I haven’t given you the wrong impression or made you uncomfortable.”

“God, no, you haven’t. You really haven’t. I just- thought I’d give you two some time alone,” Mike hurries to say, the hesitation short enough to go over his father’s head.

“Nonsense,” he tells him firmly. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk while I’m here, with or without you. Don’t leave because of me.”

Mike’s eyes flicker to Harvey’s. He shrugs.

“It would be easier if you stayed,” he tells him, aiming for nonchalant despite the pronounced beating of his heart. “If you want.”

“Yeah, okay,” he decides after a beat, smiling. “Sure.”

Harvey smiles back, then drops his gaze to his glass. At least the change of clothes Mike brought as a prop won’t go to waste.

The night draws to a close soon. Mike was right, it _is_ late, and his father had a long day on the road. While he’s in the bathroom to get ready for bed, the two of them load the dishwasher and clean the table in companionable silence, not talking about it until they’re finished by some unspoken agreement.

Before Harvey can take the initiative, Mike supports himself on the counter and asks, “Is this really okay for you?”

Harvey glances at him, raising an eyebrow. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Unless you hog the blankets.”

“I do not,” Harvey assures him dryly. “In that case, I don’t have a problem with it either.”

“Yeah. Not the first time I’m sharing a bed with a friend,” Mike says lightly, but his eyes linger on Harvey’s when he catches them, more attentive than his words would have led him to expect.

“Exactly,” he agrees anyway, smiling. “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Mike nods. In the dim kitchen lights, he looks strangely unmasked, open and earnest in a way that almost seems vulnerable, though Harvey couldn’t begin to guess why. Must be a trick of the light, or the alcohol clouding his judgment. But as long as he said he’s fine with this, there’s no reason not to believe him.

Gordon comes back out to bid them goodnight with a fond smile, and Harvey signals Mike to use the bathroom first, watching his father disappear in the guest room with a slow exhale.

He has changed into his sleeping clothes by the time Mike comes out, and he goes through his nightly routine quickly, trying to stifle the warmth coiling in his stomach at the sight of Mike already between his sheets without much success. The bed looks entirely too comfortable and inviting, and he wastes no time sliding into it after switching off the lights, making sure to stay on his side and give Mike enough space.

“You got everything you need?” he asks, his voice dropping in the quiet darkness of the room without his conscious decision.

“I’m good, thanks,” Mike assures him, his voice equally low. It’s hard to make out the details of his face with only the light from outside falling in, but Harvey can tell that his eyes are open and he’s looking at him.

“Hey,” he says a beat later. “You alright?”

“Sure. Why?”

“You’re just quiet, that’s all.”

“I am about to go to sleep,” Harvey points out, then exhales slowly. “I was just thinking how… tonight went really well. Which I expected, but it’s still- nice. That he’s buying it. Having a good time.”

Mike hums, stuffing an extra pillow under his head as he gets comfortable.

“Are _you_ having a good time?”

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes out. “It’s good to see him again. We don’t meet up nearly enough. I do hope you’re enjoying yourself at least somewhat too, though. I almost feel bad for using up the remaining hours of your day even after you make it out of the office.”

“Are you kidding? Your dad’s great company. You’re lucky to have a father like him. And you’re not the worst person in the world to hang out with either. Spending my limited free time on this isn’t exactly a hardship, believe me.” He pauses, then adds, “I do have a confession to make though.”

“What?”

“It’s me who actually hogs the blankets. I’ve… had complaints.”

“Oh, good god,” Harvey mutters. “Well, we’re just gonna have to make do and hope for the best. If you misbehave during the night, I just want you to be aware that I _will_ kick you out.”

Mike huffs. “Yeah, right. And explain to your dad why I’m sleeping on the sofa in the morning?”

Harvey lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll take my chances,” he threatens, though he really doesn’t care all that much about the blankets.

Mike just chuckles. “Fair enough.”

Harvey rolls onto his stomach, allowing himself another look at him, unrevealing as it proves to be, before he closes his eyes. “Night, Mike.”

“Night, Harvey.”

He doesn’t open his eyes again to check, but it sounds like he’s smiling. Without quite meaning to, Harvey does the same, the expression still lingering on his lips when he drifts off.


	2. Thursday

Any fleeting thoughts Harvey had last night, wondering what it’ll be like to wake up next to Mike in the morning, turn out to have been in vain. When he blinks his eyes open at the sound of the alarm, for once not having woken up ahead of it, he finds the other side of the bed empty already.

Exhaling quietly, he takes in the wrinkles of the sheets where Mike spent the night before running a hand over his face and throwing back the covers. Mike must have been wrong about hogging the blanket, or he took the time to cover Harvey properly when he got up.

The second option puts a smile on his face that only grows when he walks out of the bedroom and finds Mike at the table, a cup of coffee before him.

“Morning,” he greets him brightly.

“Morning to you too. I did not expect _you_ to be the first to get up.”

“What, are you calling me lazy or something?”

“Something,” Harvey settles on with a faint smile.

Mike huffs. “Whatever. I didn’t sleep all that well, so I figured I might as well get up already and prevent a bathroom gridlock.”

“Smart thinking. My father’s probably not getting up yet though. Pretty sure he needs to catch up on some sleep.” Lifting his chin, he asks, “Why couldn’t _you_ sleep? The bed not up to your standards?”

Snorting, Mike shakes his head. “Yeah, right. I don’t know, unfamiliar environment, I guess. I also haven’t shared the bed with anyone in a while, so. You were distracting.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

“Not your fault. It’s fine. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. And it did give me an excuse to put your fancy coffee machine to good use.”

“You don’t need an excuse for that. Help yourself whenever you want. To anything.”

“Alright, darling,” Mike agrees with a grin that has him roll his eyes fondly.

“I’m gonna hit the shower. Care to put that fancy coffee machine to good use again in the meantime?”

“What, just because I’m your boyfriend now you think you can order me around?”

Harvey just gives him a look. “You want me to beg?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine. _Please_ make me some coffee. Darling.”

“Ah, see? That wasn’t so hard. Go shower, honey, I’ll take care of the coffee. But only because I’m fresh out as well and I could use another cup.”

Shaking his head, Harvey hides the smile playing on his lips until he’s in the bathroom, going through the motions in record time to get back out there as soon as possible.

There’s indeed a steaming cup of coffee across from Mike on the table, and when he takes the first sip, he finds that it’s exactly to his liking. Of course the kid would know how he drinks his coffee by heart.

“Thanks. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Nope. I could use some breakfast, though.”

“Alright. I’ll head out to grab some bagels then. My dad loves them here. Says they’re not nearly as good as they are in New York anywhere else.”

“He’s right about that. It’s the tap water. Ours is the best.”

“Of course it is. Any specific wishes?”

“I think I’m feeling sweet today, so… yeah, I’ll take a cinnamon raisin one. Whatever spread they have that catches your eye is fine.”

“You got it. Be back in a few minutes.”

He chuckles when Mike calls after him, low enough not to disturb his father, “Hurry, dear! Miss you already!”

Ridiculous. He should have known he’d find a way to have fun with this whole thing. Well, if it makes it easier for him…

It makes it easier for Harvey too, though. Which isn’t really helpful, because this is already far too easy for him as it is. Having Mike in his home, hearing those ridiculous pet names out of his mouth, sharing a bed with him, it’s the most natural thing in the world. And it shouldn’t be, not when it’s all just make-believe, when he has to give it all up again by this time next week already.

He doesn’t want to think about that yet, but can’t forget about it either, always reminded by that voice in the back of his head that this is only temporary, that it’s only a game that he can’t possibly win.

He knew it would be hard to do this with Mike when he already had too many feelings for him to begin with. He did not think it would be this hard though, that he would be so willing to forget about his own boundaries and just go with the flow.

Whatever happened to his sense of self-preservation?

Waiting in line at the deli, Harvey eyes the selection of bagels to distract himself, deciding on impulse to get a plain one with avocado cream cheese for Mike as well. He loved that when he tried it once. He probably didn’t realize it was from this place, so he didn’t ask for it. If he’s not in the mood for it now, he can just save it for lunch. He’ll probably have eaten it by ten at the latest anyway – he usually does.

Getting one for himself and two for his father with the spreads he enjoyed most last time, he heads back home, savoring the grin on Mike’s face when he hands him the extra bagel.

At least some of his instincts still work right.

His father hasn’t woken up by the time they head out, and Harvey leaves the bagels with a note on the kitchen counter, telling him to help himself to anything he needs.

He scheduled his day so he could leave at lunch time and is happy to find that no emergencies come up to confound that plan. He waves Mike goodbye when he leaves, who’ll work the whole day and catch up with them later, and then heads out to meet his father when he texts him his location.

“What are you doing here?” he asks disdainfully, walking up to him at Times Square when he’s finally spotted him. “Are you _trying_ to get trampled to death?”

“It’s not that bad,” he gives back with a mellow smile.

“Well, not if you’re used to massive crowds that cheer you on every night.”

“You make me sound like a rockstar.”

“You mean you aren’t one?”

Chuckling, Gordon shakes his head.

“I know what you New Yorkers are like, always complaining about this place, but you can’t deny that it is an important part of the city. And there’s something about it that just appeals to me. It’s probably different if you live here, I’ll give you that. Makes it lose its charm.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean though. I felt the same way the first time I came here.”

He remembers it perfectly, and as he gazes at his father, he takes a moment to try and see the place through his younger self’s eyes, to evoke the same excitement he felt back then about being here, about having made it to the big city, having made it out.

Yeah, he still remembers.

“The excitement wears off pretty soon,” he remarks. “You’re forced to go through the area a couple times, you start cursing all the tourists staring at the lights in awe.”

“Well, let’s get out of here then before it gets to that.”

Gordon takes Harvey’s hand when he holds it out, smiling as he rises to his feet.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere where we can eat. I’m getting hungry again.” He pats his stomach. “Those bagels didn’t keep me full for long.”

“They were good though, right?”

“The best. You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“No, I figured we could have lunch together. Not here, though. Let’s take a cab downtown. I know a few places there that you’d enjoy, and they’re a lot less crowded and overpriced than anything around here.”

“Sounds good. You lead the way. Is Mike joining us too?”

“Later. He has some work to do before he can leave. One of us has to hold the fort, if I’m taking half the day off already.”

Gordon hums. “He’s good, is he?”

“He’s the best,” Harvey gives back, no hesitation. “None of the other associates compare to him. Even I didn’t when I started out. He’ll go places one day. He already is.”

“I thought so. And not just because I can’t imagine you falling for anyone who isn’t on your level. But he’s quick on his feet, that one. I can tell.”

“He’s a hell of a lot more than that,” Harvey agrees, not without pride. “We’re very lucky to have him.”

“I’m sure. You in more than one way, too.”

“Yeah.” Harvey gives him a smile when he glances at him, ignoring the bitter taste of the words on his tongue. “I am.”

He takes his father to a sushi restaurant downtown that he knows he’ll enjoy, the fact that he keeps mentioning Mike’s name all throughout their lunch pleasing and worrying him in equal parts. He’s glad that he likes Mike, of course, he _wanted_ him to like him, but if he gets too attached to him, it’s only going to break his heart when he inevitably tells him about their break-up down the line.

If he doesn’t meet anyone else he feels at least the same way about, he’d be more than happy to keep up the pretense, the bad conscience about lying to his father a small price to pay in exchange for his obvious happiness. But he can’t ask that of Mike, can’t expect him to turn this into a regular thing, to be at his beck and call every time his father visits. He’s probably going to meet someone before long, and pretending to be his boyfriend when he’s really someone else’s is another thing altogether.

The idea puts him in a sour mood, but it rings true nevertheless, and he had better keep that in mind before he gets too caught up in this fantasy.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts, he does his best to focus on the conversation at hand, on the fact that he still has six days of pretending ahead of him and he needs to get through them somehow without losing sight of reality, but without moping about it too.

Good thing that he doesn’t mope, then. He’s got this. He can deal with it just fine.

Once they’ve eaten, Gordon announces that he’d like to see a special exhibition at the Metropolitan Museum, and since Harvey hasn’t been there in a while himself, he readily agrees to join him.

“We should figure out where we’ll have dinner,” his father remarks on the way. “So you can text Mike where to meet us.”

“Right,” Harvey mutters. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Maybe something a little less upscale. Not that I wasn’t enjoying myself just now, but I want the full experience while I’m here, you know? New York must have a ton of shabby places that have really good food. You know the ones.”

“Of course. Should have known you’d want those even when you aren’t on tour.”

“Old habits die hard,” Gordon says with a grin. “Mike probably knows a lot of places like that, if he’s into burgers and fast food. Maybe he has an idea.”

Harvey hums. “I’ll ask him.”

Mike is predictably delighted by the fact that he gets to choose where they’ll eat, suggesting a few places of which Harvey picks the one that sounds the least horrible. He tells him to meet them there around six, then puts the phone away before they enter the museum.

The photography exhibition proves to be even more interesting than the poster for it promised. They spend almost two hours inside, and Harvey isn’t the only one who’s surprised by how late it got once they step out again.

“Want to walk to the restaurant?” he suggests, trying not to sound too disdainful on the last word. “It’s not that far, and we’ve got time anyway.”

“Then let’s walk,” Gordon agrees. “Working up an appetite can only help.”

Mike isn’t there yet when they arrive, but he didn’t expect him to be, so the instinctive disappointment setting in fades as quick as it came. He uses the time to pick a table and study the menu, trying to find something that’s a little more tasteful than a burger until he realizes that he’ll have to settle on a salad.

Not that he minds. He just knows that Mike will.

Well, let him make fun of him all he wants. At least he’s getting some nutrients into himself.

He’s putting the card down when a hand on his shoulder makes him look up.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late,” Mike apologizes as he slides into the booth next to him, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. “The case took a turn for the worse about half an hour before I was gonna leave, but don’t worry, I took care of it.”

Harvey smiles at him, resisting the urge to brush his hand over the spot where his lips were just a moment ago. “I never doubted it.”

“Yeah, of course not. I’m awesome. I’ll catch you up on the details tomorrow, but right now I’m starving, so… you guys ready to order?”

“You know what you want already?” Gordon asks, and Mike grins.

“Please. I thought about nothing else since Harvey texted me to meet you here.”

“That makes me feel less hopeful about the case,” Harvey mutters, waving the waitress over so they can order.

Mike, predictably, orders a burger for himself and scoffs at Harvey when he asks for a salad, though with a side of mac and cheese – no reason not to indulge a little, after all.

He asks about their day as they wait, expressing his disappointment at having missed the exhibition before promising to join them during the weekend at Gordon’s insistence, which Harvey just can’t bring himself to be sad about.

Mike’s choice of restaurant, despite the nature of it, still proves to be a good one. Harvey’s food is great, and the burgers the others ordered look amazing too. Not to mention the smell.

“You’re looking awfully jealous of my burger there, hon,” Mike remarks when he catches him glancing at his plate.

Harvey huffs.

“Please. I’m not. I don’t need to eat burgers two days in a row, thank you very much.”

“Nobody needs that, but everybody wants it.”

“Well, not me.”

“You used to be quite fond of burgers, growing up,” Gordon reminisces, lifting his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“Oh, I know,” Mike says to his surprise before he can even open his mouth, grinning when he lifts an eyebrow. “He’s refusing to eat one because we’re in public, and there’s no graceful way to eat a burger.”

“Glad you acknowledge that.”

“And Harvey,” Mike carries on, unfazed, “cannot for the life of him do anything that’ll make him look less than posh, upscale, and suave.” He drops his voice an octave. “First impressions matter. You need to leave a good one if you ever want people to take you seriously.”

Gordon chuckles. “That’s ridiculous. Who are you trying to impress here, son? It’s just me and your man, and we’re both already sufficiently impressed by you, believe me.”

“Good impressions always matter,” Harvey gives back, refusing to meet Mike’s gaze lest he see how much it pleases him to hear those words. He devotes himself to his salad, which is really rather good.

Mike hums.

“You’re very quiet, Harvey. You’re not even gonna defend yourself?”

“Why should I? You’ve already made up your mind anyway. Nothing I could say would make you believe something other than your ridiculous theory.”

“Sounds to me like he got it right,” Gordon remarks, laughing a little when Harvey narrows his eyes before nudging him with his elbow in consolation.

“Of course I did,” Mike agrees. “He thinks he’s so mysterious, but I know him like the back of my hand.”

Harvey would have loved to dispute the fact, if he had as much as a leg to stand on. Because Mike does know him, even if it’s as a friend rather than his partner. He knows him better than people he has known for decades, people that are part of his family.

Then again, he has long started counting Mike into that category.

“And you think that doesn’t go both ways?” he challenges instead, but Mike only huffs and shakes his head, an easy smile on his lips.

“I never said that. You’re probably the person who knows me best in the world, now that my Grammy’s gone.”

The words are so matter-of-factly that Harvey can only blink and accept them. It doesn’t sound like something he’s just saying for his father’s sake. It doesn’t sound made-up at all, instead ringing true in a surprising, yet deeply pleasing way.

It does go both ways. He just never realized just how far it goes.

Gordon shifts in his seat, his eyes narrowed as he looks at Mike.

“I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother. You mentioned her a couple times yesterday too. You were close to her?”

Mike nods. “I grew up with her. My parents died in an accident when I was eleven and she took me in afterwards. She was the only family I had left, but the only one I needed, too.”

“You’re lucky to have had her, then.”

“I was. It was… rough, when she passed away. It wasn’t that long ago, and I’m still not really over it, to be honest, but- it helps, still having people around you that you love, you know? Knowing that you’re not alone despite it.”

“Absolutely. And it may sound trite, but I do believe that we can always expand our family as we go along and grow older. Not just by getting married, having kids, that sort of thing. Family isn’t just blood, is it?”

He looks between them with a smile, everything he isn’t saying out loud clearly written on his face. And Mike, turning to Harvey to smile at him too, doesn’t dispute it.

“Yeah,” he just agrees softly. “It really isn’t.”

Wary of the things his voice would betray if he tried to speak now, Harvey forgoes a verbal response and just smiles, hoping that it conveys what he wants him to know; that this goes both ways too, always has. Always will.

Swallowing, he tears his eyes from Mike’s when the moment stretches and lifts his glass to take a few sips and regain his composure before anyone notices the sentimental direction his thoughts have taken.

Ridiculous, really. He never used to get so caught up in his damn feelings.

Mike really has left a mark on him. He would have been hard pressed to reject the notion before, but it’s undeniable now. Thankfully, that’s a problem no one else knows about, and he’ll make sure it stays that way.

Devoting himself to the conversation at hand again, having progressed without his contributions while he sorted out his thoughts, he’s surprised by how fast dinner goes by. Before he knows it, they’ve finished eating (after Mike forced him to try his burger and wouldn’t stop grinning all evening when he reluctantly admitted that it wasn’t half bad) and are nursing the rest of their drinks, almost ready to head home again.

It’s not enough time. Sure, his dad will go home with him, but Mike doesn’t technically have to. He could just as well go back to his own place from here and tell them that he’ll see them tomorrow, which would be fair enough, but Harvey still finds the idea deeply unpleasant for some reason. He barely had time to be in Mike’s company today, and – more importantly – neither did his dad. They’re doing this whole thing for him, after all. He should get more opportunities to enjoy it.

And Harvey wants those, too. Screw being cautious and trying to keep his distance. It’s just one week. And he’s never going to get a chance like this again.

“Hey,” he says on impulse, turning to Mike, “my dad and I were going to catch up on some movies tonight. You wanna join us?”

“Sure!” Mike gives back immediately, lighting up. “What did you wanna watch?”

“We haven’t decided yet. There’s a bunch we haven’t seen, or haven’t seen in a while.”

“Well, I’m down for anything. As long as you’re making popcorn, that is.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “Should have known.”

“You did say you were looking forward to that earlier,” Gordon points out, laughing when Harvey throws him a look.

“Whose side are you on here?”

Mike snorts, then gives his hand on the table a firm squeeze. “Count me in then. I guess that means we’re not ordering dessert though. Shame.”

“Good god,” Harvey mutters, despite the fact that he lets himself be persuaded to order some dessert to take home without putting up much of a fight before they pay and head out.

They spend the drive home discussing which movies to watch, Harvey gladly taking the back seat as his father and Mike talk, clearly impressed by each other’s vast knowledge on the matter – Harvey did get it from somewhere – before settling on a preliminary selection.

Once they’re home, Harvey takes care of the popcorn while Mike changes into something more comfortable, much to his delight – something he tries hard not to acknowledge, but tell that to the stubborn fluttering sensation in his stomach.

It’s weird, how normal all this feels already. He shared the bed with Mike once, and that was enough to make him feel like he belonged there, like this is right where he’s supposed to be.

It’s dangerous. But tonight, Harvey simply doesn’t _want_ to fight it.

When everything’s ready, they put on some new sci-fi blockbuster none of them have seen so far, followed by The Breakfast Club when neither of them is particularly in the mood to call it a day yet. It gets late as they share the sofa, Mike to his left and his father to his right, but Harvey can’t bring himself to regret even a minute of sleep he’s losing over this, not when his father throws his head back and laughs at something without a care in the world as he so rarely does, or when Mike leans into him until he can’t possibly pretend they aren’t cuddling anymore.

“I never noticed how homophobic this movie is,” Gordon mutters at some point during The Breakfast Club, disturbing the comfortable quiet as the movie plays on. He’s not laughing anymore now, instead frowning as he looks at the screen.

“And sexist,” Mike remarks. “And just generally problematic.”

Harvey nods. “I still enjoy watching it, but you have to acknowledge it for what it is. A product of its time.”

“You’ll be in a scrape to find stories without those elements, especially from that period,” Mike agrees. “Though it’s hard even now. It’s better, but… hardly ideal. Not in the slightest.”

When Harvey glances at his father, he’s still frowning.

“I never realized that. It _is_ very common, isn’t it? This kind of casual homophobia.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says. “It is.”

Gordon’s eyes linger on him before they turn back to the TV.

“It’s not right,” he mutters. “I can only imagine how hard it is to constantly be confronted with that.”

“You sort of get used to it,” Mike remarks.

Gordon’s frown deepens. “That doesn’t really make it better.”

“No. It doesn’t.”

He looks lost in thought when Harvey turns to him, his forehead creased, and he doesn’t even have to think about reaching for his hand to intertwine it with his, squeezing it gently. It’s entirely natural.

They watch the rest of the movie in silence, a little heavier than before, but not uncomfortable.

Gordon sighs when the end credits roll, turning to regard them.

“What?” Harvey asks gently, raising his eyebrows. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking. I’m really glad you two found each other.”

It’s not hard to follow his train of thought after their earlier conversation; to understand where his gratitude comes from that at least they don’t have to endure that kind of discrimination for nothing. That they’re getting something in return.

Harvey sure wishes he was right about that.

It’s not that he suffers every day under the weight the world has burdened him with, but he’s… aware of it. More so now than he used to be before he met Mike, when engaging with his sexual orientation was optional rather than unavoidable – an option he was content to ignore for the most part, truth be told.

Well, he can’t do that anymore. And it’s fine, he can deal with it. Everything that comes with it. The personal consequences and those on a larger, societal scale.

It _would_ be nice to reap some of the benefits too, though.

But his father, of course, thinks that he is, so he can’t exactly tell him that.

“Don’t go all sentimental on me now,” he jokes to lighten the mood and dissipate the thoughts clouding his mind.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he promises. “I just… I really am. Glad.”

“So am I,” Mike says, wrapping an arm around Harvey before leaving a kiss on his cheek. Without really thinking about it, Harvey turns his head and only glances at him for a split second, imagining that Mike nods just a little in encouragement, then leans in and leaves a kiss on his lips.

Not surprised in the slightest, Mike simply reciprocates, his lips even pulling into something like a smile.

He’s _really_ good at this, at pretending. Not that Harvey can appreciate it, his entire focus narrowing down to the point where his lips are touching Mike’s.

It’s a very tame kiss, over almost as soon as it began, a warm brush of lips that has absolutely no business feeling as good as it does.

Well, good really doesn’t begin to cut it, but Harvey is occupied otherwise. He has no time to think of a word that’s strong enough to describe the feeling, if there even is one.

He opens his eyes when they part to blink at Mike, smiling too when the expression never leaves his face.

“As am I.”

When he looks back at his father, he’s beaming at them, and really, this is getting ridiculous now.

Clearing his throat, Harvey sits up, regretting it as soon as Mike takes his arm off him to get up too. “Alright, we should probably get some sleep soon. Anyone want the rest of the popcorn?”

Mike has taken the bowl out of his hands before he even finishes the question, happily munching away on the rest while Harvey puts away their glasses and plates until only a few kernels that didn’t pop are left.

“There. All done.”

“I gotta say, it does pay off to keep you around. Nothing ever goes to waste.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Saving the world, one day at a time.”

“You say that like you don’t actually wake up everyday fully intending to do just that.”

“One can try, right?”

He puts the bowl into the dishwasher, then closes it and straightens with a sigh.

“Alright, I’m gonna get changed.”

Harvey ignores the slight jump of his heart at the announcement. He expected Mike to spend the night again now that it got so late and he’s here already, but they never actually talked about it.

He just nods in response, keeping to himself how pleased he is.

“The bedroom’s all yours.”

“Unless you want to join me for a show,” Mike gives back, winking at him over his shoulder when he turns to go.

Harvey can only huff and shake his head as he looks after him.

He doesn’t know what he expected when he asked this favor of Mike, but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

He really took Harvey’s request and ran with it. His father isn’t even here right now, getting ready for bed in the bathroom instead, and he’s still going all out. Harvey owes him big time for this. He’ll have to invite him out for a big, fancy dinner as a thank you afterwards. Or several of them.

He suspects that neither of them would mind that terribly.

When the bathroom’s free, he goes to get ready as well, merely lifting an eyebrow when Mike joins him not long after, picking up the toothpaste to start brushing his teeth next to him.

It shouldn’t feel this natural, preparing for bed side by side in companionable silence, but really, it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Their eyes meet in the mirror at one point, and Mike bumps him with his elbow, smiling around his toothbrush. Harvey does too, even as he fondly rolls his eyes.

Saying goodnight to his father, they get into bed together, Mike looking happy enough to do so, though he’s uncharacteristically quiet.

When Harvey has gotten comfortable, he gazes at his concealed features in the dark and asks, “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

Harvey shrugs. “Today you’re the one who’s quiet.”

Mike chuckles, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

“I’m fine. Just… still thinking about what your dad said. With the casual homophobia.”

Harvey hums. “Yeah, I get it.”

He leaves it to Mike whether or not he wants to continue the conversation, but he doesn’t have to wait for long.

He thinks he can see his forehead creasing in the dim light falling in through the window before he begins, “I knew it was like that, right? Obviously I knew that. I saw it, like, every day. But I never really thought about how it concerned me, personally. There was always this… disconnect between me and that, you know? Like, I knew in some part of me that I liked guys too, but I guess I just didn’t acknowledge it. I didn’t really see it as part of myself, which is kind of stupid in hindsight, but I guess that’s just how we’re brought up. Straight is the default and all that. But lately, it’s been… on my mind a lot. It doesn’t feel disconnected from me anymore. I can’t shut it out.”

Harvey listens quietly.

“Hard to keep that up, if you’re pretending to be in a same-sex relationship.”

Mike shakes his head. “Yeah, no, I mean that definitely plays into it as well, but… before that, too. I thought about it.”

Lifting his eyebrows, Harvey tries to make out the lines of his face, but it’s hard to guess at what’s going on in his head when he can barely see him. The tone of his voice is enough to let him know that there’s more to the remark than he’s letting on, but again, it’s his decision whether he wants to share that or not.

“And you think it’s a bad thing?” Harvey asks when he doesn’t continue. “That you now realize the full extent of what it means to be queer in a heteronormative world?”

Mike considers that briefly before he returns, “Isn’t it?”

“No, in some ways it definitely is. But in others, I think it’s a good thing too. You know the reality of it now, for a start. Which means you can start doing something about it, and if it’s only being aware of what you yourself assume about people.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there,” Mike mutters.

“But that’s not all. You’re acknowledging a part of yourself that you didn’t pay much attention to before. You learned something about yourself. Got to know yourself better. Isn’t that a good thing?”

He more feels than sees Mike’s eyes on him, regarding him in silence before he says softly, “I suppose it is.” He shakes his head. “What the hell. When did you get so wise?”

“What, you think you’re the only one between the two of us who has deep thoughts every once in a while?”

“I’m just gonna plead the fifth to avoid our first fight as a couple here,” Mike mutters. Silence falls again, but Harvey can tell the conversation isn’t done, that Mike is still thinking about what he said.

“Is that how _you_ feel?” he asks into the quiet after a while. “I mean, about your sexuality. That it’s just another part of you, something that belongs to you, and that’s… okay.”

“Yes. I don’t really think about it all that much. Not anymore. It’s just… there. And that’s perfectly fine with me. I don’t have a problem with it.”

Mike listens quietly, his hesitation palpable before he asks, “Was there ever a time when you didn’t feel that way?”

Harvey can hear the vulnerability behind the question loud and clear, and for some reason his throat closes up just a little before he can bring himself to reply.

Mike is letting him in on a deeply personal side of himself here. The least he can do is show him the same courtesy in his response.

“Yeah,” he says. “There was. I grew up in a different time. If you internalized the homophobia around you a good decade later, imagine what it was like for me when I realized I wasn’t as straight as everyone had assumed I was. Including me.”

“That must have been hard,” Mike mutters.

Harvey shrugs. “I dealt with it. It took me a while, mostly because I kept pushing it away because it ‘wasn’t relevant’, but I made my peace with it. It’s not me who’s wrong, it’s the rest of the world, you know?”

Mike huffs out a quiet laugh. “That’s easy enough to understand rationally, but actually making yourself believe it is something else entirely, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely. But I got there. And so can you,” he adds gently.

Mike lets out a deep breath.

“It’s not that I have this huge problem with it. I mean, I definitely don’t do now, and even before it wasn’t that I was super bigoted or anything. It just… bothers me that I spent so long denying that side of myself. Or just refusing to acknowledge it. I mean, what does that say about me?”

“That you’re human?” Harvey offers, and Mike chuckles softly.

“Yeah. Probably. I don’t know, it’s not… I’m okay with it now, I really am. I don’t mind at all. But- I guess it still bothers me that other people might not be okay with it.”

He grows quieter on the last part, like he’s ashamed of the confession. Like he has anything to be ashamed of. Like Harvey’s going to judge him for being honest.

“It is scary,” he agrees. “Revealing a part of yourself without knowing how others will react to it. If they’ll accept it.”

Mike huffs in disbelief. “It’s scary for _you_? The guy who couldn’t care less what anyone thinks of him because he knows he’s the best anyway, and his opinion is the only one that matters?”

The corner of Harvey’s mouth lifts.

“Believe it or not, I’m human too.”

“Are you? Sometimes I’m not quite sure.”

A short laugh escapes him. Mike’s hand rests between them, not quite an invitation but close enough. He doesn’t even think about reaching out to cover it, squeezing it just briefly before he pulls away.

“Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, unfortunately there’s no denying it.”

He doesn’t remember the last time they had a conversation this open and… personal. He finds that he quite likes it.

No matter how hard it will be to leave all this behind once the week is over, he still appreciates that he’s getting it at all. It’s worth the hassle of weaning himself from being around Mike all the time, getting to see all these sides of him that are normally hidden from him.

“It is scary,” he repeats, more serious now. “And uncomfortable. And it’s not fair that you constantly have to walk around, wondering if the next person you meet is gonna hate you just for existing. But it’s what we have to do. You don’t exactly get used to it, but… you get better at dealing with it.”

“I suppose. Practice makes perfect and all that, right? Not that this is something I want to get practice at, but… guess there’s no other choice.”

“No,” Harvey agrees. “But like I said, you _can_. And you will. Plus, it bears remembering that not every encounter you’re gonna have is a bad one. Times are changing. It’s getting better all the time. Sometimes you just gotta keep your head held high and hold on to that.”

“Yeah.” Mike lets out a deep breath, the pillowcase rustling as he nods. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not all bad. Better focus on that.”

“Exactly.” Harvey bites his lip, then nudges his knee through the blanket. “Hey. If there’s ever anything you wanna talk about, I hope you know that my door’s always open. Anytime.”

“I do know that,” Mike agrees softly. “Even though you like to pretend you’re not about feelings and that stuff.”

He can hear the teasing behind the words, and, grateful that Mike’s melancholy mood seems to have passed, just returns, “Yeah, well. I can make an exception to my rules. For you.”

“You do that a lot,” Mike points out after a beat, not really a question, but he knows that there’s a sense of wonder behind the words, almost like curiosity.

If Harvey knew how to answer him without giving himself away, he would.

“What can I say,” he just gives back instead. “Once you share a life-altering secret with someone, I guess you’re tied to them. For better or worse.”

He says it gently, trying to soften the words, to conceal how deeply he feels them to be true, but Mike is silent for a few long seconds, telling him that he picked up on it anyway.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing that, don’t you? If it’s ever too much. You don’t have to.”

Of course he does. How couldn’t he? How could Mike really believe that he’d turn his back on him?

“You think I’d ever do something because I feel obligated rather than because I want to? Then you don’t know me at all.”

Mike huffs, close enough to a laugh for him to relax.

“Yeah, alright. Just thought I’d make that clear.”

“Then let _me_ make clear that everything I’m doing, I’m doing because I want to. There are worse people to be stuck with, Mike. I quite like it, if you must know.”

He wishes he could see his face, could make out his expression better, but he’s almost sure he can hear a smile in his voice when he says, quietly, “Yeah, I like it too.”

Harvey is powerless against the instinctive urge to cover his hand once more, lingering a little this time. It’s just too strong, but Mike doesn’t seem to mind, instead turning his hand over to return the pressure, so what’s the harm, really?

“We should probably get some sleep,” Harvey mutters eventually, reluctantly withdrawing his hand.

“Yeah. You’re right.” He pauses, then adds softly, “Good night, Harvey.”

“Night, Mike.”

Shutting his eyes, he takes a deep breath and wills his heart-rate to calm down.

It takes him a long time to fall asleep.


	3. Friday

The novelty of sharing a bed with him must have worn off, or the sleep they lost over their late-night conversation has knocked Mike out; either way, he’s still in bed right next to him when Harvey opens his eyes, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

Harvey switches the alarm off – they still have a few minutes until they have to get up, but he’d rather not have this moment disturbed by the jarring ringing specifically designed to rouse him even on his worst days – and rolls onto his side, allowing himself a few seconds to just look at Mike as he grows more awake.

His chest is rising and falling slowly, his lips forming an enticing pout that he can’t help but imagine brushing his own lips against. The memory of their kiss last night is still fresh in his mind, brief and staged as it was, though that really didn’t take anything away from it. He wonders if Mike felt the same way or if his judgment is just clouded, the latter option leaving him frowning for several reasons.

Well, no point in lingering. Throwing the duvet back carefully, he gets out of bed without a sound, deciding to let Mike get a few extra minutes of sleep while he uses the bathroom.

The next time he enters the bedroom, Mike has rolled onto his back, one arm behind his head, his eyes closed until he hears him coming in.

“Morning,” he rumbles as he peeks at him, just barely suppressing a yawn.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Bathroom’s free if you wanna take a shower.”

Mike hums. “In a minute.”

“No rush. There’s still time before Ray picks us up.”

Regarding his tie selection, he weighs his options before settling on a light blue for today.

“I’ll head out to grab some bagels again,” he says as he steps in front of the mirror. “Same as yesterday for you?”

“Can you get the one you brought me for lunch? That was amazing.”

“Sure,” he agrees, smiling. “Anything else?”

“Surprise me. So far, your choices have been highly satisfying.”

“Of course they have been. My taste is impeccable.” He glances at Mike before returning his eyes to the mirror, catching the small smile on his lips.

“So, what’s the plan for today? You leaving the office early again?”

“No, not today. My father insisted that I don’t miss any more work because of him. He’s meeting some friends for dinner tonight, so I’ll join him for that.”

“Oh, cool. Sounds nice.”

Harvey nods, turning around when he’s satisfied with his tie. “I’ll go get breakfast. Be back in a few minutes.”

“Miss you already!” Mike calls after him, making him roll his eyes despite the smile pulling at his lips.

When he returns, Mike is out of bed and half-dressed, his hair still wet from his shower, and Harvey unpacks the bagels while he finishes getting ready, looking up when he hears voices and sees Mike striding in with his father in tow a few seconds later.

“Hey, Dad. You’re up early.”

“Yeah, I woke up and heard noises. Thought I’d say hello before you’re off to work.”

“Well, you’re just in time to have breakfast with us. Coffee?”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll be with you in a second.”

He disappears in the bathroom, accepting the cup he hands him with a smile when he returns to join them.

“Thanks.” He reaches for a bagel with a sigh. “I’m really gonna miss these when I leave. Other bagels just don’t compare.”

“Well, you’re not leaving just yet,” Harvey says. He doesn’t want to think about that yet, for several reasons.

“Thankfully not,” he agrees.

“Any plans for how you want to spend the day until Harvey gets out of the office?” Mike inquires, licking his thumb clean.

“Not really, no. I’ll probably just wander around a little, take in the city. See where I end up.”

“You sure you don’t want me to join you?” Harvey asks. “I can leave early, it’s not a problem.”

“No need for that. I can keep myself busy, trust me,” he assures him dryly. “I’ll see you tonight, once you’ve finished your work.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “I feel like I’m in high school again. He was barely around,” he explains, turning to Mike, “but whenever he was, he was always breathing down my neck about school.”

“Only because it was necessary,” Gordon remarks, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think you ever did your homework without having to be told twice.”

“I did,” Harvey argues. “When you weren’t there. On the rare occasion that you were home, I just had other priorities.”

“I suppose I can’t really fault you for that. Still, you’re grown up now. Can’t let your job slide because your old man’s in town.”

“I heard you’re meeting some friends for dinner,” Mike chimes in. “That sounds awesome. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“Oh, certainly. But if you’re not busy, you should absolutely join us!”

Mike looks between them, and Gordon adds, “Don’t feel obligated, but I for one would love to have you there. I’m sure Harvey would, too.”

Nodding, Harvey says, “You should come, if you want. The restaurant’s amazing, and his friends are great company. You’ll like them.”

“Well, that certainly sounds preferable to catching up on paperwork by myself. I’m in,” Mike decides, returning Harvey’s smile when he catches his eyes.

They continue eating their breakfast, finishing in a rush when Ray texts Harvey that he’s downstairs already.

No one thinks anything of it when they arrive at the office together for the second day in a row, or at least no one’s brave enough to say anything about it. Harvey doesn’t see all that much of Mike throughout the day, each of them busy taking care of their own cases until he joins him in his office after lunch to discuss a strategy, leaving him glad that he decided to indeed work the whole day. Sure, they’ll be spending the evening together again, but Harvey appreciates any chance to work with Mike and makes sure to use them all as a rule. Because a time will come when Mike stops being an associate, when all his cases will be exclusively his own and any collaborations between them are going to be a lucky exception.

It’ll be a while yet until he leaves the metaphorical nest, but still. Best not waste the time they have while they still have it.

He doesn’t notice how late it’s gotten until his phone buzzes with an incoming text that he doesn’t check until a few minutes later.

“Ah.”

Mike looks up. “What?”

“That’s my dad. He says he’s around the corner and he’s coming to ‘pick us up’.”

“Okay? Why are you looking like… oh. You’re worried about- us.”

Harvey glances outside, but Donna isn’t at her desk.

“I’m not worried. I just… would have preferred to avoid this.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. He knows we’re keeping our relationship hidden at the office, he’s not going to do anything to expose us.”

Harvey wishes he had the same faith in the matter.

“I sure hope so,” he mutters.

He hears voices from outside not ten minutes later, looking up to find his father and Donna already in deep conversation. Alarmed, he gets out of his chair and heads for the door a little faster than he usually would have.

“Dad,” he says once he’s opened the door, smiling as he looks between them cautiously. “You’re here already.”

“Yeah. I told you I was in the area. Don’t worry if you’re not done though, I have the lovely Donna here to keep me company.”

“Evidently,” he mutters. “We’re all done, don’t worry. Mike,” he calls over his shoulder without taking his eyes off Donna. “Come on. We’re leaving.”

Donna cocks her head. “In a rush, Harvey?”

“Not at all.”

“Then why do you strike me as rather desperate to get out of here? Are you trying to keep your father from me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. We just have somewhere to be, that’s all.”

“Hm.” She smiles. “All three of you?”

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

“I’m not thinking anything, but now I’m starting to believe I should.”

“Well, don’t.”

She hums again. “Right. I better don’t keep you from your big plans then.”

He resists the urge to groan. “What has he told you we’re doing, exactly?”

“He said you guys are going out for dinner.”

Inconspicuous enough.

“I think it’s really cute,” Donna carries on. “You get to spend some time with family, Mike gets to meet your dad…”

Harvey narrows his eyes at her, but before he can say anything, Gordon chuckles.

“It’s me who insisted that he brings his colleague and good friend along. He’s spending time with some of mine tonight, so it’s only fair I get to meet one of his,” he says with a secretive wink that is so obvious, there’s no way Donna didn’t catch it.

“Good god,” Harvey mutters. “Mike!” he calls again.

“I’m here,” Mike announces from behind him, fiddling with his bag. “I’m here, let’s go.”

“Yes, let’s. Donna,” Harvey says, watching his father say his goodbyes to her with crossed arms.

He rolls his eyes when they’ve turned around and are out of earshot. “Real subtle, Dad.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“But only just. That has got to be the most stilted excuse I have ever heard, really. You can’t lie convincingly to save your life. You would have made a terrible lawyer.”

He chuckles. “Well, thank god I never wanted to be one.”

Harvey just huffs. “Besides,” he carries on, “even your being here to pick Mike and me up, at the same time, is kind of a dead giveaway.”

“Nonsense.” Gordon waves his hand. “Look around. No one’s even batting an eye.”

He’s right. As they walk, a few people smile and nod at them or wave him goodbye, but no one seems all that surprised by the constellation of their group.

Weird, that.

Word must have spread that this is his father, if their resemblance wasn’t enough of a clue. Maybe the firm’s rumor hill has failed to do its job for once. Or maybe people just really don’t think there’s anything odd about it.

Whatever _that_ means.

“So, what did you get up to today?” Mike inquires as they step outside to hail a cab, seemingly unconcerned about the whole thing. Harvey takes a deep breath and reminds himself to relax. It’s not like the world is going to end if anyone suspects anything about Mike and him. They don’t even have a real relationship to expose, and after this week, things will go back to normal anyway and no one will have the slightest reason to believe there’s anything going on between them.

Somehow that doesn’t feel like a good thing.

Gordon tells them about his day and the group of street musicians he got talking with in Brooklyn as they drive, and Mike is so engrossed in his answer that he doesn’t pay attention to where they stop and get out of the car until they’re in front of the restaurant.

“Wait. This is where we’re going?”

Gordon nods, and he turns to Harvey, raising his eyebrows.

“This is the restaurant you told me about earlier? That you referred to as ‘amazing’?”

“I didn’t think you paid attention to appearances.”

“I don’t, but I know _you_ do.”

“I’ll admit that this place isn’t exactly one I’d usually frequent. But we’ve been here before a bunch of times, and the food won me over.”

“Must be really good then,” Mike mutters, lifting his shoulders when Harvey gives him a dry look as he holds the door open.

Two of his father’s friends are already there, waving at them as soon as they step inside. Harvey met them once before during one of his dad’s visits, but it’s been a while – he’d just made junior partner back then. Despite the time that passed, the wide smiles on their faces are still the same.

“Linda, Harish,” his dad greets them, an equally beaming grin on his lips as he opens his arms. “I’m so glad you could make it. It’s been far too long.”

“Ages,” Linda agrees, having gotten up to embrace him before Harish does the same.

“Come here, you. God, you look good.”

“You’re one to talk,” Harish says with a short laugh. “Only you could pull off that slightly ragged I-just-spent-weeks-on-the-road look so effortlessly.”

Gordon smiles, then turns to Harvey and Mike, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You remember Harvey, of course. And that’s his boyfriend Mike.”

It occurs to Harvey in that exact moment that he didn’t think about this enough beforehand.

He knew they’d have to pretend to be together during this dinner, of course. He even looked forward to it a little, the idea of more people than just his father believing that Mike feels that way about him being more than a little appealing. _He_ doesn’t mind.

He’s not sure if Mike feels the same way, though. He agreed to pretending in front of his father, yes, but this was never part of the deal.

Linda’s delighted grin brings him back to reality, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head.

“Oh, wonderful! The more, the merrier. Josie is coming too, by the way, did she tell you? She should be here in a few minutes.”

“No way. Really? I can’t believe it,” Gordon says, shaking his head.

“I know. But let’s say hello first before we talk about everything else.”

She turns to Mike first, pulling him into a brief, but heartfelt hug. “It’s great to meet you. I had no idea Harvey was seeing anyone. You look like quite the catch.”

“He is,” Harvey agrees, smiling when she embraces him too.

“I believe it. Harvey, it’s lovely to see you again. Gordon wasn’t lying when he gushed about how you get more handsome every year.”

“You’re flattering me,” he gives back. “I could say the same about you, you know.”

“And I’d let you,” she gives back with a wink that has him chuckling.

“I’m sure. Maybe not right in front of our respective boyfriends though,” he adds.

“Husband, actually,” Harish cuts in, beaming at her.

“Really? I had no idea you tied the knot! Congratulations.”

Harish returns his hug, then gives Mike one too before waving towards the table.

“Come on, sit down. We have so much to talk about.”

They’re halfway through the story of Linda and Harish’s unexpected engagement and the elopement following it when a small woman rushes in, lighting up as soon as she spots their table.

“Sorry I’m late!” she calls out, dropping an evidently heavy equipment bag with a dull thud. “But god, it’s great to see you all, let me tell you.”

“Don’t apologize. I can’t believe you made it at all,” Gordon says, enveloping her in an embrace.

“Of course!” She shakes her head, pulling back. “I missed your last visit here, and god knows when you’re stopping by again. Couldn’t pass up on a chance to see you.”

“Well, I’m very glad you didn’t.”

“And you came straight from work, I see,” Linda remarks.

“It was worth dragging everything over the whole city, believe me.”

She sits down, reaching across the table to squeeze Harish’s shoulder, then wraps an arm around Linda next to her. “Hey, you.”

Her eyebrows rise when she turns to him.

“Oh, wow. Harvey, right? I don’t think I’ve seen you since you started working at that big law firm.”

“I’m still there,” he tells her, nodding. “It’s really been a while. Great to see you again, though. I’m guessing that bag means you pursued that career in photography?”

“I did,” Josie agrees, shaking her hair out of her face. It’s still as messy as he remembers it from last time. It’s charming, in a way.

Her eyes fall on Mike before narrowing, trying to place him. “I’m sorry, we haven’t met before, have we?”

Harvey shakes his head. “This is Mike,” he introduces, then adds with a hint of pride he doesn’t have to work very hard on, “My boyfriend.”

“Really?” She looks between them, her lips curving into a smile. “Good for you.”

Harvey chuckles. “Oh, yes. It is.”

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Mike leans in brush his cheek with his lips, smiling as well. “It’s good for me too, believe me.”

She laughs. “I have no doubt about that.”

Harvey catches his dad’s eyes over the table, beaming at the image the two of them must be making with barely concealed enchantment. Really, you could think that he’s more in love with Mike than Harvey is.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Mike. I’m Josefina, but most people call me Josie.”

“Likewise. So you’ve all known each other for a long time, huh? How did you all meet?”

“We went to high school together,” Linda announces.

“Except for me,” Harish points out. “I’m the odd one out. In more ways than one, seeing as they all have creative jobs and I work in finances.”

Linda pats his hand. “It’s okay, we still love you.” Turning back to Mike, she continues, “Josie and I ended up in New York a few years after college and never left again. I met Harish here too. And every time Gordon’s in town, which is not as often as we would like,” she says with a pointed look in his direction, “we try to meet up. It’s always a blast.”

“I bet. I’m not in touch with anyone I went to high school with anymore. You must have so much history together.”

“It’s really great to have friends that stuck with you for years,” Josie says, smiling. “Slightly embarrassing at times, since they know about every weird phase you went through and every mistake you made, but at the end of the day it’s just… really great.”

“I believe it. So what brought you to New York?”

Having heard the story a couple of times before, Harvey only half pays attention to what’s being said and focuses on Mike instead. There is nothing indicating that he’s uncomfortable in any way, looking positively engrossed in the conversation, though he’s still angled towards Harvey, either subconsciously or by design.

The waiter comes to take their orders at some point, and the reminiscing ends in favor of letting the catching up begin.

Harvey keeps one eye on Mike pretty much the whole time, trying to spot any signs of discomfort or regret. He doesn’t find any, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still feeling it. Maybe he’s just a better actor than Harvey ever credited him for.

When Mike excuses himself to use the bathroom, Harvey waits a minute before he pretends to get a text and having to make a call, disappearing around the corner before turning towards the bathroom.

Mike is already washing his hands, glancing up when he opens the door. The smile on his face looks genuine.

“Hey.”

Harvey shuts the door, then glances at the bathroom stalls. They seem to be deserted.

“I’m sorry,” he begins. “I didn’t think this through.”

Frowning, Mike turns around. “What are you talking about?”

“When my dad asked you to come along and I said that you should. I didn’t think about the fact that we’d have to pretend to be a couple in front of three more people. In public, no less.”

Mike huffs, turning back to finish washing his hands.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

“It’s not. I should have checked in with you about that first. Made sure you were on board.”

Mike meets his eyes in the mirror.

“I agreed to this, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” he concedes reluctantly. “But you were put on the spot with my dad there and all. I didn’t give you the chance to properly refuse.”

Mike snorts. “Yes, you did. I mean it. This is the opposite of a problem, Harvey. I’m having a really good time, and you had better forget about all that and do the same. This is fun, isn’t it? So let yourself have fun.”

Throwing away the paper towels he dried his hands with, he crosses the distance between them, stopping just in front of him to cup his cheek briefly, an amused smile on his lips.

“Take yes for an answer, honey.”

Letting out a deep breath, Harvey nods. “Alright. Just wanted to check in.”

“Which I appreciate, but really, it’s all good. You coming back with me?”

“In a minute. I pretended to make a call to come in here.”

Mike huffs out a laugh. “God, you _are_ having fun with this. Sneaking around like it’s no one’s business. Alright, see you in a minute then.”

Following him once an appropriate amount of time has passed, Harvey sits back down next to him, throwing him a glance when he immediately takes his hand on the table and holds it tightly.

Well, he sure as hell isn’t going to complain.

Linda asks about the call, and he makes up a brief story of an important client in need of advice before redirecting the conversation by asking Josie about her business.

“What was the gig you had today?” Gordon asks when she’s told him a little about it – too little, Harvey suspects, having a feeling that she’s downplaying her achievements and success. She’s not the type to boast, even when she’s clearly earned it.

“Probably another wedding. That’s kind of her thing, ironically,” Linda teases.

“Ironic because I never married,” Josie explains for Mike’s sake, shaking her head with a hint of a smile.

“Not the worst decision in the world,” Linda remarks. Harish lifts an eyebrow as he turns to her.

“Excuse me?”

“What? I’m not saying I regret marrying you. But that was more a spontaneous decision than anything else, and it did take us, like, well over a decade to make it.”

“Well, it’s not for everyone,” Harvey says, shrugging. “But I guess when you know, you know.”

“Right,” she agrees.

Glancing at his father in passing, Harvey notices his eyes on him, slightly narrowed and thoughtful, but when he lifts an eyebrow in silent question, he just offers a small smile and shakes his head.

Alright then.

Regretfully letting go of Mike’s hand to take a sip of his drink, Harvey is distracted from the look when he immediately intertwines them again, giving him a mischievous smile that he can’t help but return when he glances at him, despite the urge to roll his eyes.

Message received. Not that he minds Mike reinforcing the point, of course.

“Her wedding pictures are incredible, you have to give her that,” Harish points out. “She took ours,” he explains, smiling at Linda. “We still look at them all the time.”

Mike hums. “It is a special day, isn’t it? So the pictures should be special too. That’s how you remember it. And I imagine you’ll want to remember it for the rest of your life when you get married to the person you love most in the world.”

His eyes fall on Harvey on the last part, the smile on his adoring face sweet enough for him to catch a sugar high.

_Laying it on a bit thick now_ , Harvey thinks, but when he looks around the table, he’s met with the same fond smile on every face, though none of them are as big as the one on his father’s.

He glances at Mike when the others aren’t looking at them anymore, discreetly lifting an eyebrow, but he just smiles back at him, seemingly determined to prove that he doesn’t mind putting on a show.

So Harvey takes his advice to heart and decides to have some fun with it.

A little too much in hindsight, probably.

He knows how long these nights stretch whenever his dad gets together with his old friends, and he knows that quite a bit of alcohol is involved too, but so far he’s never done more than nurse a few drinks and stay in the background, happy to listen and let his dad catch up with everyone.

Not this time, though.

Once they’ve eaten dinner – Mike is appropriately impressed by the taste, causing Harvey to smile smugly, causing Mike to lean in and kiss the expression off his face like he’s never done anything else and god, he is never going to get used to that – they all order another round of drinks that surely isn’t going to be the last one. The night’s still young, after all.

With all of Mike’s romantic nonsense, Harvey feels that it’s about time he initiated something as well, and the alcohol starting to buzz in his system only affirms him in that decision.

The classic ‘I was just stretching and my arm somehow ended up around your shoulders’ move would be a little too ridiculous even for this situation, but the outcome _is_ pretty desirable, so Harvey wraps his arm around Mike’s back – conveniently close to him – without much ado and pulls him in until he’s nestled against him.

Rather than protesting or making fun of him, Mike just huffs out a laugh and drops his head on his shoulder, one hand a little higher up on Harvey’s thigh than it should be.

“Look at that,” Linda sighs, gazing at the picture they make with a dreamy expression in her eyes. “To be young and in love again.”

Mike snorts. “Young may be stretching the definition of the word a little.”

Harvey scoffs, pausing with his glass halfway to his mouth. “You keep saying that. Just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean I’m _old_.”

“No, it just means you’re a cradle-robber.”

Harvey nearly chokes on the sip he just took while the rest of the table erupts into laughter.

“Alright, you’re not that young anymore either. Even though you insist on acting like a child most of the time.”

Mike grins. “Like you don’t love it.”

“God help me, I do,” he says, shaking his head. He wonders if Mike thinks he’s just a really convincing actor, or if he can hear in his voice that he’s telling the truth when he says things like that. He’s probably intoxicated enough for it to go over his head.

“Besides,” he carries on, dropping his voice, though it’s still loud enough for everyone to catch what he’s saying, “you’ve never once complained about certain advantages that the… experience I have on you brings with it.”

He laughs at that. “Oh, no. And I sure as hell am not going to start now.”

“That’s what I thought,” Harvey murmurs, brushing his lips along his jaw.

He wouldn’t usually have said anything that lewd in front of his father, but they’ve both had enough to drink to let it slide. Gordon only grins when he looks at him, and Harvey smiles back, all too happy to pretend that there’s any basis of truth to their teasing, that these are experiences he’s actually had with Mike.

God, what he wouldn’t give to make that true.

Mike, for his part, seems to take the remark as a challenge if the look in his eyes is anything to go by.

Sure enough, he only lets a few minutes pass before adding to the overt displays of physical affection with all kinds of ridiculous, sappy remarks.

It starts sweet enough – “You should see him in a courtroom, really. He’s dazzling, and I don’t say that lightly,” – but it doesn’t stay that way for long.

“Shh. Do you hear that? It’s our song, honey!”

Harvey looks at him in horror when the table falls silent to listen to ‘A Moment Like This’ by Kelly Clarkson.

“That,” he says slowly, “is not our song.”

“Oh, it absolutely is. He never wants to admit it,” Mike adds, turning towards the others with a shit-eating grin, “but it’s still true. There’s a whole story behind that,” he reveals and then proceeds to tell them about an entirely made-up date night they had that went wrong and yet somehow ended up being perfect (as well as the first time they said that they loved each other out loud) for a good ten minutes.

He doesn’t stop there.

He comes up with ridiculous things Harvey supposedly said to him that he can’t very well dispute too strongly without giving them away. He waxes poetry about how romantic Harvey is and how well he treats him, that he’s positively spoiling him (technically also untrue, though he doesn’t mind not being able to say anything against that so much because he _would_ spoil Mike rotten if he’d let him, and he’s glad that he knows it). At some point Mike even asks Linda and Harish if they have any of their wedding pictures on their phones because he’s ‘feeling romantic’ and ‘one can never look for too much inspiration’, which is when Harvey decides to take back some agency and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Mike doesn’t seem put out by any of his increasingly sappy anecdotes that make their love story seem like one for the history books. On the contrary, he seems to welcome them. Well, all the better. Harvey is having too much fun with this to stop now.

It’s not exactly a game of ‘who can be more romantic until the others catch on that we aren’t actually dating’, but it might as well be.

It’s so easy to get lost in. It’s the goddamn easiest thing in the world to only focus on Mike beside him and forget that all this is borrowed time, that it’s not real and it never will be.

It is for tonight though. It’s real enough, as real as it can be, and Harvey doesn’t think about the fact that they’re already halfway through their little scheme, that it’ll come to its inevitable end before he knows it, he just lets himself step into the fantasy world they’re creating together and pretend it’s the one he actually lives in.

“And that’s how I found out for sure that he was into me,” Mike finishes an admittedly adorable story about how Harvey gave his true feelings for him away at the office.

It’s almost too real to still be comfortable, like he noticed all the looks Harvey has given him and what’s really behind it when he drops everything just to save his ass, but he doesn’t allow himself to think about that either and just adds, “I was testing the waters, of course. If I hadn’t already suspected he was into me as well, I wouldn’t have shown my… affection for him so openly.”

A little bit of a white lie, but then again, all of this is.

“First of all, I don’t buy that in the slightest. Secondly, I will admit that I was just as obvious as him, if not more. Not so much that anyone else caught on, luckily, but… he must have seen it from a mile away. He _is_ pretty perceptive.”

“Of course I am. I read people for a living.”

“Yeah, we know, you’re awesome.” Mike rolls his eyes, though the fond smile never leaves his face. “But hell, you really are. I just can’t deny it. And I don’t want to. I want to let the whole world know how incredible you are, and that I get to call you my boyfriend.”

“Gosh, you’re adorable,” Linda sighs. Harish and Josie both grin, while Gordon gazes at them with such fondness that Harvey has to swallow and look away.

“I have to apologize for my boyfriend,” he says with a pointed glance at Mike. “He gets extremely sappy and affectionate when he’s drunk.”

“I’m _not_. Drunk.”

“Can’t dispute the rest, huh?”

He can barely dispute that part either, none of them can, but he’ll let him get away with it.

“Of course not. You just bring out the sappiest sides of me. I can’t help it if you’re just so… irresistible.” He sighs dramatically. “No wonder I fell for you so hard so fast. Look at you. I never stood a chance.”

Linda chuckles. “Aw, come on, darling. Cheer up! Evidently your feelings are reciprocated, so there’s no need to sound so wistful.”

“No, I suppose not,” Mike says, sounding just a little unenthusiastic. When Harvey lifts an eyebrow, he smiles briefly before looking away.

Whatever it was that was on his mind, it disappears before long. They order another round of drinks, and Mike downs half of his in one go, smiling again like nothing happened when he puts his glass down. Probably just a trick his mind played on him then. Or the alcohol, more likely.

Despite the fact that he’s well aware they’re drinking more than they should, the suggestion to take it easy for a while or stop entirely just won’t leave his mouth.

No, he’s way too much of a hedonist for that.

They’re not groping, but it’s a close call. Their hands stay on each other all evening, continuously exploring and fondling in a way they never would have done if they were sober. Some part of Harvey’s brain notes that they might regret this in the morning, though probably for entirely different reasons, but he just can’t bring himself to care when Mike is touching him right now and it just feels so damn good.

Maybe he’s a masochist too; enjoying the proximity despite the pain its absence is going to cause him – or perhaps because of it? Hard to tell the difference with everything going on. Hard to give a shit about it too.

Josie is the first to leave when she can’t stop herself from yawning anymore, having been up since before dawn for her gig. The others stay for another round before regretfully calling it a day too, leading to long goodbyes with Gordon and promises to Mike and Harvey to stay in touch and catch up soon that he wishes they could actually keep.

Well, they could. They’d just either have to pretend to have broken up, or tell them that it was a lie all along.

Neither of those options exactly appeal to him.

Gordon sighs when they step outside and look around for a taxi. “Oh, boys. This was an amazing night.”

“It was,” Harvey agrees, and Mike nods enthusiastically as well.

“I’m really glad you asked me to come along. That was _so_ much fun.”

“For the rest of us too, believe me. You two make for quite good company. I can see the dinner parties you’d host before me. How lucky your guests would be. I hope you’ll get to do that someday.”

“We’re not going to hide our relationship forever,” Harvey says, nudging him with his elbow at the wistfulness in his tone. Even knowing that it’s only going to disappoint him more down the line when they inevitably ‘break up’, he can’t let an opportunity to please him go by. This night was too good for that.

“We didn’t… I don’t know, steal the show though, did we?” Mike interrupts his thoughts, his eyes narrowed. “I mean, this was supposed to be your night with the reunion and everything. Us being the main source of entertainment wasn’t exactly the plan.”

“Oh, please. Don’t even think that!” Gordon looks outraged at the mere idea. “I’m so glad to have had you two there. Believe me, it couldn’t have been better.”

Harvey looks between them, the smile spreading on Mike’s lips that he can tell isn’t for show, the warmth in his father’s gaze, and without quite thinking about it he asks, “Who says it has to stop here?”

They both turn to him.

“It _is_ late,” Gordon points out. “You two had a long day.”

“Not so long that we couldn’t stay up a while longer. Or what do you say?” he asks, turning to Mike.

“I’m totally awake,” he agrees despite his slightly drooping eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… dessert.” He turns to his father. “Remember how you used to come home from touring in the middle of the night and bring some sweet treats with you every time?”

“Because I knew you’d be up and waiting every time,” Gordon says, smiling. “I figured there was no harm in rewarding that kind of endurance. It was a cause for celebration, after all.”

“Wait, am I understanding this right? We’re going to get something to eat?” Mike clarifies, grinning when they both nod. “Awesome! I’m in. What are we getting?”

“I knew you’d like that idea.” Harvey looks at his dad. “Any New York specialties you’re in the mood for? Something you can’t get anywhere else?”

“I mean, it really is the middle of the night so I’m not sure if we can even get our hands on anything.”

Harvey clasps his shoulder, grinning. “This is New York City, Dad. You can always find something.”

True enough, they discover a bunch of delis and even one donut shop on a busy street that are still open, and the selection of treats they come home with is definitely not one to pass up on.

Though it’s less what they’re eating and more the fact that they’re doing this at all which creates the warm feeling in Harvey’s stomach that doesn’t cease long after they’ve reached the apartment. He doesn’t bother switching on any lights except for the ones in the kitchen, and the others follow his lead, trailing after him in the dark.

“Anyone want another drink?”

“I want dessert,” Mike announces. Harvey chuckles. No surprise there.

“Dad?”

“I’m fine, thanks. Let’s dig into that dessert before your man starves.”

“My man will be just fine if he doesn’t get his sugar rush for another two minutes,” Harvey remarks, earning himself a glare from Mike that is somewhat diminished by how utterly adorable he looks with his eyes half closed and his hair a ruffled mess.

“Dick,” he mutters.

“Love you too.”

His heart skips a beat at the words, feeling so much heavier than they sound, spoken between them like a joke, like he doesn’t mean it.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. All talk, no action,” Mike continues under his breath, grinning when Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll give you your food. Just hang on a second. We need… spoons.”

He turns on his heels, nearly losing his balance as he heads for the drawer in question. He blinks against the dizziness in his head, then carries on, slightly steadier this time.

He’s not _drunk_ ; he doubts any of them are, but the drinks he had over the course of the night, spaced out as they were, have definitely left a mark.

Mike seems to be facing the same problem, having to grip the counter repeatedly for support while he tries to take off his shoes until he finally just drops down and sits on the floor while doing it.

It looks comfortable there, a lot more comfortable than a kitchen floor has any business looking, but this isn’t a regular one; this one has Mike Ross on it, so of course that’s different.

“Wait, I’m coming to you,” he says when he holds out a hand, sliding down the counter until he’s sitting next to him.

“There you go.”

“Thank you. Love you.”

Harvey smiles. “Yeah. Dad, hand us the dessert please.”

Apparently having decided that standing around isn’t the best option, Gordon sits down as well and unpacks the plastic bags before admiring the sight.

“That looks delightful,” he sighs.

“I’m claiming the caramel donut,” Mike announces.

“No way,” Harvey disputes, gently batting his hand away when he tries to grab it. “Stop it. Wait your turn.”

He hands him the rice pudding they discovered at the deli to tide him over, then neatly breaks the donut and the chocolate bun in three parts. Gordon opens the box of cookies and the container with edible cookie dough, breaking one cookie in half before holding the other out to Harvey.

His hands occupied, Harvey opens his mouth and lets him put it between his lips, returning his smile as he chews. This is just like when he was little, when his dad finally came back after weeks on the road, and the first precious hour they got to spend together was filled with sweet treats and hushed conversations in the kitchen so they wouldn’t wake the others. They are some of Harvey’s favorite memories with his dad, almost worth all the time he spent missing him, waiting for him to come back.

It’s just like that, only that it’s even better now; Mike is here with them, which means that his two favorite people in the world are sharing this moment with him, and there isn’t really anything better than that.

“This is _good_ ,” Mike declares next to him. “Seriously. This is, like, the best rice pudding I’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

But when Harvey dips his spoon into the box and tries it himself, he has to admit that it’s pretty damn amazing.

“Ha! Told you,” Mike gloats when he stays suspiciously quiet on the subject. “Now give me that damn donut, or so help me god.”

“God help _me_ ,” Harvey mutters, but does as he asks. “He gets really intense about food,” he then says with a pointed look at his dad.

Gordon just chuckles. “It’s good to be passionate about things. Apathy is our biggest enemy.”

“I think Harvey is my biggest enemy when he tries to keep food from me,” Mike remarks.

“Okay, that’s it. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Hmm, no. I don’t think I will.”

Throwing his arms around him, Mike pulls him in and plants a big, slightly wet kiss on his cheek, not letting go even as he draws back to grin at him.

Despite the rush of warmth the close contact gives him, Harvey makes a face and leans away.

“Ugh. Get your sticky hands off my shirt. You’re getting donut all over me.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?”

“In the way that this shirt cost more than your monthly salary.”

“Well, that’s just ridiculous.”

“He’s got a point there,” Gordon comments, biting into his cookie with an innocent smile when Harvey glares at him.

“I shouldn’t have introduced you to each other. I can’t be expected to deal with you teaming up against me.”

“Well, tough luck. Crybaby.” Mike snorts at the look he throws him, pressing his cheek against his shoulder for a beat before withdrawing to reach for the cookie dough. “Besides, you were definitely right to introduce us. I would have been really sad to miss this.”

Harvey glances at him, trying to figure out if he’s saying that for his father’s sake or because he really means it. When he meets his eyes, they’re perfectly genuine.

“You’re right,” he says, not taking his gaze off him. “Me too.”

“And me,” Gordon says, squeezing Mike’s knee before clasping Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey is well aware that the grin on his face is utterly ridiculous, but he’s just too tipsy to care.

Despite their best efforts and Mike’s enthusiasm, they don’t manage to finish everything.

“At least we’ll have something nice for breakfast tomorrow,” Mike sighs as he regretfully watches Harvey put the rest away while Gordon gets changed.

“Your terrible eating habits are gonna drive you into an early grave,” Harvey remarks, shuddering at the mere idea.

Mike just huffs. “Life’s too short to deny yourself a treat when you want one.”

“Yeah, it’s short because you’re not taking care of yourself and you’ll die a premature death. Like I said.”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

He snorts when Harvey shoots him a glare.

“Don’t worry, I know this is all coming from a place of concern. You just struggle with expressing your feelings, and that’s totally okay.”

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed now.”

To his surprise, all Mike says is, “Okay. Help me up?”

Holding out his hands, Harvey swallows when Mike takes them and lets himself be pulled up, not letting go even once he’s on his feet.

“Hey,” he murmurs, so quiet that Harvey has to strain his ears to hear him. When he lifts an eyebrow, Mike continues, “Let’s give your dad something else to be happy about. Just to top it all off.”

Harvey has no idea what he has in mind, but it doesn’t really matter. “Okay,” he says, because he’d be on board with anything. “Sure.”

“Is he looking?”

“He’s still in his room,” Harvey mutters after a glance at the half-open door.

“Hmm. Okay. Let’s go slow then.”

Mike shifts his weight, searching his face with surprising clarity before he wraps his arms around him, smiling as he leans in.

The touch of their lips is expected, and yet nothing Harvey was prepared for. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d go slow; despite the fact that they’ve kissed plenty of times by now, it has never been like this.

This isn’t a quick peck or a tame brush of lips that is only meant to demonstrate their affection.

It’s a real kiss. It _feels_ real, far too real; so much so that Harvey can’t for the life of him remind himself that they’re only doing this for his father’s sake, because Mike was in the mood to fool around.

The way he’s kissing him doesn’t fit that description in the slightest, and Harvey, powerless against it, allows himself to forget about all that for the time being and yields to the desire to stop thinking and just _feel_.

Mike is kissing him deeply, and far too gently for how tipsy he should be, how they both were just a few minutes ago. It’s impossible not to melt against him, not to come back for a second kiss when they part after the first one, his arms sliding around his waist to pull him closer as they reconnect.

He really shouldn’t be as acutely aware of everything as he is with the amount of alcohol he’s had; of the warmth of Mike’s body against his, the sweet slide of his lips, the quiet sounds of his breathing, just a little more elevated than it usually is. He registers everything, though he’s far too occupied to process any of it.

It wouldn’t surprise him if Mike could feel the pounding of his heart, every pronounced beat accentuating the devoted exploration of their lips. Harvey can’t remember the last time he was kissed like this, the last time _he_ kissed anyone this way or even wanted to.

It’s a jarring disruption of the moment when they break apart for air and Mike doesn’t move back in for another kiss, but drops his mouth against his shoulder as he takes a deep breath.

Harvey genuinely forgot why they started doing this in the first place until he whispers, “Has he seen us?”

“Hm. Not yet. We should keep going.”

Mike doesn’t have to be told twice. He cups the back of his neck and pulls him in, the warm slide of his lips so familiar by now that Harvey aches with it.

Not much time can have passed when his dad walks back in, though he couldn’t be sure how much if someone held a gun to his head.

“Oh,” he hears him breathing out, the pleasant surprise clear in his voice, and while he’s glad that the staged scene served its purpose and he’s happy, he can’t help but resent his appearance disturbing this blissful bubble around them.

Gordon smiles at them when they break apart and look at him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt the moment.”

Harvey rolls his eyes fondly at the obvious delight on his face. “Yeah, you look really regretful.”

Mike squeezes his waist before letting go of him. Harvey instantly feels the loss of his body heat against him.

“No harm done,” Mike says, which he can’t help but consider a lie. “Do you need to use the bathroom or should I go first?”

“You can go,” Gordon tells him, still smiling. Harvey touches his lips absently as Mike heads to the bathroom. Definitely worth it.

They all get ready for bed, the late hour and the alcohol finally catching up with them, and the fluttering in Harvey’s stomach when he gets into bed where Mike is already waiting for him would have something tragic about it, if he allowed himself to consider it for just a moment too long.

Thankfully he doesn’t get the chance to, because Mike rolls over until he’s pressed against him as soon as he lies down, throwing a leg over him before he sighs contently. Motionless, Harvey blinks at him in the dark, but he doesn’t seem inclined to explain himself.

He seems like he’s half asleep already, in fact.

“Mike,” he murmurs despite his every instinct telling him not to.

“Yeah.”

“It’s just us now.”

“Mhm.”

He huffs. “That means you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Mike’s eyes are still closed. “Yeah,” he says again, staying right where he is.

Harvey waits, but when he doesn’t move, instead seeming to doze off more and more by the second, he lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes as well, allowing himself to relax against him.

He tried his best.

He can hear every breath Mike draws, entangled as they are, as they stay until they’ve both drifted off.

Falling asleep has never felt so damn good.


	4. Saturday

The sun is already high in the sky when Harvey first blinks his eyes open, then promptly startles into full awareness.

It’s not the bright light that caught his attention, it’s the fact that Mike is still very close to him; closer, in fact, than he was when they fall asleep, and they were already pretty entangled then.

Harvey has no idea how he ended up half on top of him during the night, or how he didn’t notice the added weight on his body. The alcohol really must have done a number on them.

It’s quiet in the room, in the whole apartment – he doubts his father is up yet, and Mike is as oblivious to their proximity as he seemed to be last night.

Which means it’s left to Harvey to decide how to deal with it. What to do about it. Whether he _should_ do anything about it.

Before he can get anywhere with that, Mike makes a low sound in the back of his throat, exhaling slowly.

“Time’s it?” he mumbles, his eyes still closed.

Harvey shifts to get a glance at the clock. “Ten past eleven.”

“Hm. Still early.”

Harvey turns back delicately, unsure of how to best proceed from here – Mike seems to be half-asleep, not yet having caught on that they’re essentially cuddling in bed, and while every fiber of his being protests against the idea of cutting the moment short, he can’t continue this with a clean conscience if Mike is unaware of what’s happening.

“Not really. Feel free to sleep a while longer though. You’ll just have to do it without the pleasure of my body heat keeping you warm, because I need to use the bathroom.”

Mike lifts his head abruptly, blinking at the sight of his face up close before he looks down and realizes what position they’re in.

“Oops,” he says, throwing him a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Beyond the slight embarrassment, he doesn’t seem to mind their involuntary sleeping arrangement. Harvey sure as hell isn’t going to discourage him further.

“I think I’ll get up as well,” Mike says, watching him roll out of bed.

Harvey glances at him over his shoulder, lifting an eyebrow. “Aren’t you tired?”

“A little. But I’ll be fine. Slept like a baby.”

Evidently.

“Besides, I could use something to eat. We still have some of that stuff from last night, right?”

“Yes, but I’ll do you one better. Give me ten minutes and I’ll get out the waffle iron so we can have a proper breakfast. Or lunch, if we’re being technical.”

Mike’s face lights up.

“God, I love you.”

Harvey’s heart skips a painful beat. It’s not the first time he told him that this week, but never like this, unprompted, when it’s just the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, turning around so he doesn’t see his face betraying anything. It’s too early to have his shields up already. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you only tell me that when I feed you.”

He hears Mike’s chuckling behind him and resists the urge to look back. Showering quickly, he feels much more awake and in control when he gets to the kitchen, where Mike has helpfully assembled the ingredients for the waffles already.

“Are you in a rush?” Harvey asks dryly, giving him a look as he retrieves the iron.

“Just thought I’d make myself useful and give you a hand,” he returns with a cheeky grin.

“Of course. For entirely altruistic reasons, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

While Harvey makes the batter, Mike disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes, inhaling deeply when he returns. “God, that smells amazing.”

“No, you can’t try one already. We’re waiting until my dad’s up.”

“That’s fine. I’ll go wake him right now.”

Harvey waves his fork at him. “Don’t you dare. If he isn’t up by the time I’m done here, then you can wake him.”

As it turns out, there’s no need for that. Gordon comes out of his room only a few minutes later, humming appreciatively at the stack of waffles already waiting for him.

“Now this is what I call great service,” he says as he passes them, squeezing Harvey’s shoulder before getting himself a glass of water.

“In your dreams. You can set the table, earn your keep here.”

“I’m okay with that. You boys want coffee too?”

“Oh, yes. Please.”

Mike goes to help him set the table, and they sit down to eat once the waffles are done, not wasting any more time to dig in.

Harvey can’t remember the last time he had a breakfast that was this indulgent, but he can’t think of a better opportunity than his father’s visit here, or anyone else he’d rather nurse the slight hangover he acquired last night with.

“I didn’t think I could eat this much after those treats we had, but evidently I was wrong,” Gordon remarks at one point, claiming another waffle.

“There’s an extra stomach for sweet stuff,” Mike says around a bite, clearly unbothered as well. “You can never eat too much of that.”

“I distinctly remember you on my sofa after stuffing your face with every sweet thing we had in the break room during that merger a few weeks ago, complaining about how sick you felt.”

“That wasn’t the candy. It was the allnighter I’d pulled before I had it.”

“Sure. You keep telling yourself that, and then you’ll end up with a stomachache again and leave _me_ to take care of your work.”

“You saying I can’t hold my candy?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, yeah.”

Mike huffs. “Ridiculous,” he mutters to himself, demonstratively putting another spoonful of jam on his waffle before taking a bite.

“Well, you know what I always say,” Gordon remarks. “Don’t underestimate what a good, sugary treat can do for you.”

“It can give you diabetes, for example,” Harvey points out.

Mike snorts. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Biting the hand that feeds you, honey?”

Mike sticks out his tongue in response. Very mature.

Harvey rolls his eyes when his father encourages him by letting out a short laugh.

“I’m not talking about stuffing my face here. I know you’re all about treating yourself to the finer things in life whenever the mood arises, Harvey, but believe it or not, a little does go a long way. Keeps it special. And sometimes you need something special to pick yourself up again. After a couple of sleepless nights on the road, or when you write a new song and you need something to lift your spirits… or just in general.”

“Does that happen often? Getting the blues on the road, I mean,” Mike inquires.

He shrugs. “Once you spend a certain amount of time on tour, it loses its charm, that kind of life. You start thinking about what you left behind, what’s waiting for you at home, how much longer it’s going to be until you get back there.”

He picks at his waffle, a wistful smile on his lips. “Despite what people might think, touring is far from glamorous. There isn’t much time for luxury. Making a stop to get a treat for yourself and the band every once in a while can make all the difference. Just a little something to make you smile and cheer you up.”

“That sounds kind of bleak,” Mike says. Harvey takes his eyes off his father, blinking at him. “It’s not all bad though, is it? I mean, it can’t be, otherwise you wouldn’t have put up with it for so long.”

“No, of course not. It’s the greatest adventure I ever had. The experience of a lifetime that I know I’m very lucky to have gotten. Not everyone has that chance. But it does have its price. You never really feel at home anywhere. You give everything of yourself to this job, and sometimes there isn’t much left after that. You miss out on your kids growing up. I’ve never regretted choosing this path. But it wasn’t easy, being away so much.”

“I guess it was easier than being the one who stayed behind.”

The words are out before Harvey has consciously decided on saying them, but even as the focus of the table shifts to him, Mike’s eyebrows slightly raised, his dad’s forehead creased, he can only half regret it.

He doesn’t want to make him feel guilty, or even to pick a fight. But there’s a part of him inside that’s been pushing to get out for something close to a few decades now, to make itself heard.

He just wants to be heard.

“I’m sure it was hard for you too, but at least it was your choice. I never got a say in whether or not I wanted to say goodbye to you.”

Gordon swallows, his jaw working as he returns his look, clearly not without effort.

“I know it wasn’t easy for you and your brother that I was away so much. I do regret that.”

Can’t be too much though, if this is the first time he’s hearing about that. If he still made the decision to disappear again and again, until they were all grown up.

Harvey lets out a slow breath, taking a moment to just look at him.

He doesn’t want to make him feel guilty. Except maybe he does, in some part of himself, the part that never stopped being the kid whose dad was never around, that never stopped missing him, feeling deserted by him.

He thought he was over that by now. He _wanted_ to be over it.

“I know you do,” he says, because no matter what, the one thing his dad would never do is lie to him. “I know you had to make some sacrifices, and I know what you made them for. But you know what else I know? A little does go a long way. And I know that sometimes, it has to. Because a little is all you’re getting. I learned that early on. And you wonder why I surround myself with the things I want whenever I can get my hands on them now?”

Gordon holds his coffee mug tightly, but doesn’t pick it up.

“If I’d stayed, I would have been miserable. You wouldn’t have had a better childhood with a father who was present, but wanted to be somewhere else.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says quietly. “I know.”

So it was a choice between his unhappiness and Harvey’s. Can he really blame him that he didn’t come out of that one as the winner?

Does he?

“I’m not saying I don’t get it. I’m just saying that our side of the story wasn’t all sunshine and roses either.”

Gordon nods, his grip around the cup tightening. “I do know that.”

Harvey nods, exhaling quietly. His gaze drops to his plate, the waffle that’s only half eaten, before he reaches for his coffee, his hand lingering on the porcelain when he’s taken a sip. He gets it, why his dad is doing the same thing. It’s good to have something to hold on to.

He looks up when Mike takes his free hand beneath the table, twining their hands together in silent support. It’s not for show, concealed from his father’s eyes as it is. It’s just for him, to offer comfort. Something else to hold on to.

Much better than a lukewarm coffee cup, at any rate.

When the silence stretches, a distinct heaviness weighing it down, Gordon blinks as he seems to become aware of Mike’s presence again.

“I’m sorry,” he says, shaking his head as if to dispel the thoughts still lingering there. “This must be strange for you. I hope we didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Mike just lifts his shoulders.

“Hey, don’t mind me. I get it. I think it’s for the best to talk these things out, so. You know. Go ahead.”

Harvey squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I think that’s about everything for today. Like I said, I do get it.”

“I do, too,” he returns quietly.

Harvey exchanges a small smile with him, then holds out the plate with waffles. “Another?”

Gordon takes one and nods in gratitude. “Thanks.”

Mike squeezes his hand one last time beneath the table, then asks, “Anyone else want more coffee?”

Once they all have a fresh, steaming cup before them, he sinks down on his chair and asks, “So what’s the plan for today, apart from nursing the hangover none of us want to admit to?”

“Nothing, so far.” Gordon tilts his head. “I did want to catch a Broadway show while I’m here. Maybe the headache will have receded enough later to really appreciate it.”

“Oh, that sounds great. Anything in particular?”

“Whatever’s available. I’m not really picky.”

Mike clasps his hands together. “Alright, well, if you haven’t settled on anything yet, let’s have a look then. I’m sure we can find some last-minute tickets for something that appeals to you.”

“Alright, sure. You two would join me though, wouldn’t you? Unless you have anywhere else to be? It’s just more fun to not do these things alone.”

“Of course it is. I’m sure we can persuade Harvey to come along, even if we end up seeing a musical, but if not, I’ll go with you.”

Harvey lifts an eyebrow; the notion alone that he’d pass up an opportunity to spend time with either of them is ridiculous, but even more noteworthy than that is how self-evident Mike’s words sound, like there’s not even a question about whether he’d spend the day with his father by himself. It didn’t sound like he said it because he’s supposed to as Harvey’s boyfriend – he wouldn’t ask this of him even if they were together, and he’s pretty sure Mike wouldn’t think so anyway.

Looks like he’s genuinely built a rapport with his dad. And as happy as that makes him, the thought is also really goddamn sad.

Because whether he admitted it or not, Harvey has wanted something like this for ages. A family of his own choosing, that sticks together no matter what, that would make him feel like he’s part of something bigger, something that can endure.

And here it is, right at his fingertips, the two people he loves most in the world getting along like a house on fire, and a week from now it’ll already be a thing of the past. It never even really was a thing in the first place, it’s just make-believe, playing house, an illusion that can’t and will not last.

Best not to get used to it, isn’t it?

On the other hand…

“I’ll suffer through a musical for you both,” he announces, smiling too when they both beam at him.

He can’t get used to it, but a little indulgence won’t hurt anyone. Anyone but him, that is, but he was never the type to let a bit of pain stop him from going after what he wants.

His father was right in that regard. He’s too much of a hedonist for that.

“Great. Let’s see what we can find then. Can I use your laptop?”

Harvey just waves his hand. “Help yourself.”

Mike grins at him as he gets up. “Thanks, love.”

Rolling his eyes fondly as he takes another sip of coffee, Harvey tries his hardest not to acknowledge the sinking sensation in his stomach, the voice in his head whispering to him that this will all be over before he knows it and there’s nothing he can do.

But it’s not over yet. And he can’t stop time from moving forward, but he _can_ make the most of it while they’re still here.

After a bit of research, they decide on getting tickets for Billy Elliot – Mike is far too amused about the prospect of actually dragging him to a musical, even though Harvey points out that he’s wanted to see this one for ages. They’ve still got some time until they have to get ready, but neither of them is in a hurry to get out of their comfortable clothes and join the masses of the city. They’re going near Times Square tonight, after all, which is just about enough exposure to crowds for one day.

Instead, Gordon goes through Harvey’s record collection once they’ve finished the last waffle and puts one on while they clean up and then settle down in the living room, passing the time with some magazines and newspapers he has lying around.

It’s a calm day, a nice change after last night. Harvey’s headache has disappeared by the time the early afternoon rolls around, and he even gets some paperwork done – at least until Mike unceremoniously takes it out of his hands and settles in with his head in his lap because he’s apparently feeling neglected.

Not that he minds, of course.

He only lets him get up reluctantly when they decide to get dressed, intending to grab dinner somewhere before the show.

“I’m voting sushi,” Mike declares, straightening his tie (skinny, of course, he notes with a roll of his eyes) as he strides out of the bedroom.

“I’m down for that. Seems like as good an opportunity as any to get something healthy into you,” Harvey says, earning himself a dry look.

“Sounds great to me. Let’s get some sushi into your man,” Gordon decides, squeezing Mike’s shoulder with a smile as he walks past him to get his jacket. “Either of you know a good place to go?”

“Boy, do we,” Mike says, chuckling. “We basically know a place for everything in the area at this point,” he elaborates as they head out. “Long nights at the office will help you make your way through every restaurant in a thirty-mile-radius pretty fast. As long as they have a delivery service.”

“There’s a pretty good one downtown, not that far from the theater.”

Mike makes a face. “You’re not thinking of Ootoya, are you?”

Harvey huffs. “Of course not. You think I want to put myself through the experience of dining at Times Square? I was talking about Nippori.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s a good idea.”

“You should know by now that I am full of those.”

“Of course. Like hiring me, and then deciding to court me.”

“Yes, exactly like that. Best decisions I ever made.”

“Wow. That’s really saying something.”

It is, but any teasing remark he might have said in response gets stuck in his throat, far too close to the truth to still be comfortable.

“You know what’s also saying something? That tie you chose for god knows what reason. It’s saying, ‘I have terrible taste, and I don’t know how to dress myself’.”

“If I have such terrible taste, what does that say about you being my boyfriend?” Mike muses.

“Your taste in men being the exception, of course.”

“I think he looks very handsome with that tie,” Gordon chimes in, winking at Mike.

“Well, I know for a fact that he looks more handsome without it.”

“Oh, do I, now.”

Harvey graces his shit-eating grin with a dry look.

“Come on,” he just says before he can examine the images popping into his head at his own remark more closely. “Let’s get going.”

They get the last available table at Nippori, so Mike has the chance to stuff his face with as much sushi as his heart desires before the show, which, apparently, is a lot. Though Harvey doesn’t hold back either. The waffles were a while ago, after all.

Once they’re adequately full, they head to the theater.

Harvey half expects Mike to take the middle seat, probably at his father’s insistence, seeing as they’ve become thick as thieves, but it’s him who ends up between them as they sit down, Mike to his left, his dad to his right.

It’s quite nice.

The seats they got are, too – he’s never gotten tickets on such short notice before, but it seems to have worked out in their favor.

The musical itself proves to have been a great choice as well. The story pulls him in right from the start, accompanied by great music and stellar performances all around, leaving him wondering why he waited so long to see this show. He should do these things more often. With people he cares about, too.

Though they don’t talk during the show, there’s something to be said about sitting in that theater with Mike and his dad, sharing in this experience, hearing their reactions when they laugh or sigh next to him. And on top of everything Mike is really going the extra mile, holding hands in the dark when his father can’t even see it.

Harvey startles out of his focus on the stage, engrossed in what he’s seeing, when he first feels Mike’s hand sliding into his. He doesn’t turn to look properly, but steals a glance at him from the corner of his eye, enough to catch the small smile on his lips.

Squeezing his hand in acknowledgment, Harvey returns his attention to the stage – or tries to, but finds himself thoroughly distracted from the proceedings when Mike starts caressing the back of his hand with his thumb, seemingly careless except there’s so much tenderness to the simple touch that it can’t possibly be accidental.

Harvey can’t remember the last time anyone touched him this gently, with this much care.

It nearly steals all the air out of his lungs.

He wants it to be real so badly. And it _feels_ real, like Mike is doing this only because he wants to, not because Harvey asked him to play the part of his boyfriend. How can it not be real?

But even if it is, what difference does it make, really? Going down that road is not going to lead him anywhere. Suppose that Mike _was_ interested in him like that, there’s still no way in hell Harvey could act on it. Not just because he’s his boss, and that’s definitely not something to be disregarded – pretending to hide a relationship is something else entirely than actually doing it, living that reality day after day – but because this is _Mike_. He’s his best friend, his confidante, his partner in crime, the one he has somehow come to turn to whenever he’s in need of someone to listen.

Mike isn’t just an inseparable part of his work now. He’s an inseparable part of so many areas of his life, too many for him to even want to consider what it’d be like to lose him. If he miscalculated, if he read the signs wrong, or even if he didn’t and they tried and couldn’t make it work… what would he do then?

Harvey has never been afraid to take a bit of a risk. But right now, with the prospect of losing Mike, losing the comfort of his friendship and loyalty and the effortlessness between them, he’s terrified.

He swallows when Mike’s thumb brushes his skin again, feeling like he’s been burned and yet incapable of letting go. Instead he holds on, against better judgment, and does his best to shut out those kinds of thoughts and just enjoy the show. Just enjoy the touch, while it still lasts.

It’s a good show. It’s a great one. Harvey is glad for it, because he doesn’t think anything else could have taken his mind off those spiraling thoughts until the curtain falls and Mike takes his hand out of his to start applauding.

It’s a short-lived relief, though. Once they’ve made it into the hall, Harvey excuses himself to go to the restroom while the others discuss the musical animatedly, barely sparing him a glance.

There’s a line, but it moves quickly – a little too quickly for Harvey’s taste, who would be grateful for a moment longer to clear his head.

His eyes catch on his reflection in the mirror as he washes his hands, and the naked desperation he finds staring back at him makes him stop short, shaking his head in silence.

God, what has that man done to him? If he ever felt this way about someone else, then time has blurred his memories of it, leaving him wholly unprepared to deal with this unprecedented force of his feelings.

Emotions aren’t his strong suit, never have been. And now he finds himself run over by them because of a simple touch in the dark, because he can’t separate fact from fiction for one goddamn week, and staring at his reflection, Harvey realizes that he’s in deep shit.

Because this isn’t just one week, not for him. Their whole pretense will end in a matter of mere days, it will expire before he knows it, but his feelings won’t. He’ll have to deal with this long after it has ended, after Mike has moved on and forgotten all about it, forgotten that they shared a bed and how he held him close and how it felt when they kissed because to him, this is just a game.

Not to Harvey, though.

Well, tough luck. He doesn’t have the luxury of wallowing in self-pity right now. He doesn’t have the luxury of time.

Straightening with a deep breath, he tears his eyes from the mirror and, after drying his hands, steps outside.

His smile feels a little strained when his dad and Mike turn to look at him, but neither of them seems to pick up on it.

“Ready to go?”

Harvey nods.

“Well?” he asks as they head out. “Have you determined yet whether this was the best show you’ve ever seen or not? I left at the most crucial point of the discussion, you gotta fill me in.”

“Not the best one, but definitely one of the best,” Mike says.

“It was the best one I’ve seen on Broadway so far, so I say that counts.”

“You’ve only seen about three shows on Broadway, Dad,” Harvey points out.

“Four. Including this one. And I stand by that.”

“It _was_ great, I’ll give you that,” Harvey concedes.

“Dude, great is an understatement,” Mike says. “I mean, the acting…”

“The music!” Gordon adds, shaking his head. “The music was incredible.”

“Of course it was. It’s Elton John.”

“Point taken,” he concedes. “God, that man. He’s just… unparalleled.”

“A legend,” Mike sighs.

“Agreed. Though I still have to say that this wasn’t his best work.”

“No, I don’t think so either, but to be fair, that _is_ tough competition.”

“Okay, what’s the consensus?” Mike asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks between them. “What’s his best song?”

Harvey throws him a disbelieving look. “You expect me to pick _one?_ ”

“Fine, that’s fair. Top five, then. Go.”

The question proves equally impossible to answer, and they spend the whole way home arguing whether ‘Crocodile Rock’ or ‘Bennie and the Jets’ deserves to be on that list, if ‘Your Song’ is a masterpiece or overrated, and if there’s anything that got even close to the genius of ‘I’m Still Standing’ that came out in recent years.

They still haven’t reached an agreement by the time they make it home, but their discussion did put them all in the mood to listen to the songs they’d talked about, so Harvey fetches his Elton John records first thing and puts them on.

“Ah,” Gordon sighs, dropping down on the sofa with a serene smile. “The memories.”

“I think this is one of the records that we listened to the most when I was growing up,” Harvey says. “It was on in the background all the time, even when you weren’t there. We all loved it.”

It was probably the only thing he still had in common with his mother towards the end of his time at home. As difficult as things were back then, he finds that the music doesn’t bring forth any feelings of resentment, which he’s grateful for. Instead, he just feels a sense of deep familiarity. Comfort, too.

“Anyone want a drink? Dad?”

“I’ll have one, yeah. Thanks, buddy.”

He nods. “Mike?”

“Sure. You know what I like.”

Harvey wonders if he meant for it to sound so suggestive. He probably did, all things considered.

He shakes his head to himself. Who would have thought he’d be so taken up in playing this part?

The music continues as they settle in with their drinks, causing them to amend the list they came up with before when they remember yet another song that should be on it. Mike sits down so close to him that there’s hardly any space between them. It’s really the logical thing for Harvey to put an arm around his shoulder. Anything else would have been weird.

They don’t talk much, but they don’t need to. It’s the same thing it was in the theater; a shared experience that doesn’t require any words to bring them closer together.

And despite everything Harvey has thought about tonight, he still can’t bring himself to put a stop to that. He can’t keep Mike at a distance, not while he’s still here and so willing to stay close to him, to lean against him and smile contently like he’s doing right now.

It is a cruel twist of fate that ‘Are You Ready For Love’ happens to be playing in the background at that moment, but Harvey figures it’s but a drop in the ocean. Can’t get much harder than this, after all.

They don’t stay up as late as they did last night, but it’s still past midnight when they decide to call it a day. When Gordon disappears into his room to get changed, Harvey turns to Mike and nudges him with his elbow.

“Hey. Thanks for coming along tonight. I think it made him very happy. I know it made _me_ happy.”

The pounding of his heart at the admission only gets worse when Mike smiles and says, “And me, so really, it was my pleasure. Don’t mention it.”

“Still,” he argues. “Don’t think that I’m taking all this for granted.”

While he can never know just how much it means to him that he’s doing this, on so many levels, it’s still important to him that he knows he appreciates the effort he’s putting into this.

“Harvey, it’s fine. I really, really don’t mind. Trust me.”

Mike squeezes his arm, and Harvey relaxes his shoulders with a sigh, nodding.

“I suppose offering to find an excuse for you in case you want to go home is unnecessary, then.”

“Absolutely. Unless you’re sick of sharing your bed with me, you’re just gonna have to deal with the fact that you’re stuck with me.”

Oh, how Harvey wishes he did have to deal with that. What a luxurious problem to have.

“I’ll live,” is all he says, the dry tone of his voice enough to elicit a grin from Mike. It’s worth the effort it took him.

“Of course you will. I’m the best boyfriend ever and you know it.”

He plants a demonstrative kiss on Harvey’s cheek before heading to the bathroom, and Harvey looks after him with a barely suppressed sigh, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “I do know it.”

That’s exactly the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Friday. English isn't my native language, if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know! Comments are very appreciated, so if you liked it or just want to tell me something, you know the drill :)


End file.
